Aria's ideas
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: A collection of ideas that came from my mind! Read inside for more info!
1. Nature and Fate

**Hello and welcome to the ideas that flutter in my mind only for the couple known as 'Elejah'!**

**I call this the 'cutting room floor scraps' as these ideas can have good potential or they don't have good potential.**

**After reading and flipping through so many stories like this one-from DZ2's Den of Delights (all about Harry Potter), to Midnight172013R's Original Drabbles and its sequel, I decided to just post these ideas and some little challenges/ideas with guidelines into something like this!**

**If you want me to make one of these into a good story or if you want to adopt one, please PM me!**

**I'm only going to post only 4 at the moment and one of them is already a story!**

**Hope you enjoy reading these!**

**Aria**

* * *

Title: Nature and Fate

Summary: What if Elena was around a thousand years ago, Elijah's wife and the mother of Kol? What if she was killed by Fin only for Ayana to cast a spell on her to return when both Fate and Nature decided that she should return?

Notes for story: I have Kol as Elijah's son instead of as his brother while Elijah will have a twin named Daniel who is the canon version of Elijah (only in TVD seasons 3 &amp; 4 and all of TO), instead of having the doppelgangers appear every five hundred years they appear every two hundred years (Elena and Tatia weren't the only doppelgangers in the 10th century-there was a third one), The Mystic Falls Gang don't really get along with the newest doppelganger Bianca Gilbert and there was NO HAYLIJAH-KALIJAH-STELENA-DELENA and none of them were with Bianca and also, there will be two good quotes from Once Upon a Time thrown in one in this chapter

Bashings of: Esther, Fin, Caroline-well most of The Mystic Falls Gang-and many more

Pairings: Look on my profile for the list!

DISCLAIMER: if I owned these two series, I wouldn't be doing this and both Elena and Elijah would have been together since season 2 episode 11 but seeing as I'm writing this, I don't own anything except this idea and any characters that you're unfamiliar with

Please please be kind-this is my first ever TVD story that's a crossover of sorts with The Originals

* * *

Prologue: The saddest fate

He stood inside the hut that his brother Elijah lived in with his wife and three children. The youngest were twins Azalea and Liliya who were adored by the entire family and there were talks that he heard from Niklaus about both Elijah and Elena planning on having one more child in their family.

He knew that if he killed them that Dahlia's threat will not come after them again.

His mother had taken a great risk at tampering with Kol's magic. She couldn't get to the girls though and their magic could, at any time, call out to Dahlia. Esther couldn't have that and gave her favored son a mission.

Make the girls and their mother-who Esther despised-disappear for good.

Fin steadied his left hand that held a hunting knife and stabbed Elena in her abdomen, knowing that she will bleed out and as he stepped over her fallen body he found the girls-at four years old-drawing in the dirt outside of the hut when he kept chanting in Latin.

The words made no sense to the girls but they fell asleep and the ground covered them, causing them to disappear.

Now, he had to go home and tell mother what he had done.

What he had done for her.

* * *

This was the fastest that he had run but he kept pushing himself when he felt ice fill his heart. He wanted to be wrong and that she and the girls were safe.

Dread filled him as he raced into his hut.

Elijah Mikaelson fell to his knees and held his wife-his _dead_ wife-in his arms, tears falling from his eyes before two of his brothers made their presence known but he didn't turn to look at them.

"Elijah…"his twin brother Daniel whispered. "I am so sorry…'Lena is dead but there is no sign of Azalea and Liliya…" he trailed off. Elijah turned his dark eyes onto him while his younger brother Niklaus nodded, his eyes downcast as he saw the despair bubbling in his favorite brothers usually warm eyes.

From where Elijah was, he could see his eldest son Kol look horrified at the condition of his mother as well as himself, his clothes covered in his soulmate's blood-his one true love's blood.

His Elena.

His light in life.

Gone. Taken away from him and only God knows what happened to his daughters.

"Papa…" Kol's voice was laced with heartache and he couldn't blame him. "Are the girls with grandmother or even Miss Ayana?"

Elijah wanted to say yes to him, to hope that he was being honest when Ayana herself appeared, looking tired and distressed.

"Azalea and Liliya are no longer in this time period," she herself had to blink away the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was caught in her throat. Clearing it, she continued. "I can, however, make sure that a descendant of mine will watch and protect them until you yourself find them."

Elijah could only nod and asked in a choked voice, "Can you bring her back to me?"

She shook her head in the negative. It was impossible to bring back the dead without paying a price. The saying she remembered her mother and grandmother still resonated deep inside her-_all magic comes with a _price. She knew of one way and that was something she read in one of her family's grimoires-if numerous self inflicted deaths were to occur and they overwhelmed the Anchor to the Other Side, it could work.

She blinked and remembered another spell and an idea came to her mind.

Walking over to the distraught man still soaked in his love's blood, she knelt down beside him and placed her right hand over Elena Mikaelson's knife wound. Closing her eyes she began to chant something in Latin, her voice softer now, and the air around them turned frosty cold. The four male Mikaelsons near her felt the magic from not only Elena and Ayana swirl around but the magic from nature all around them bleed into that swirled magic and be pushed back inside the corpse. The second she was done, a small smile graced her lips.

"She will return to you when nature and Fate find another soul who will be killed and then you both will be reunited with your daughters again." As soon as the words left her mouth, she got up and walked over to her own hut that had talismans hanging.

* * *

There was one problem though.

It was four years after this that Esther used the darkest of magics to protect her children and only grandson. It was with this magic that she made all of them-after her sweet and innocent Henrik's death-into what's now known as the Original Vampires in which every vampire will be descended from.

There was the whole 'Esther affair' that came out to play in Niklaus becoming a Hybrid and Esther making sure that he couldn't break the curse itself.

During their time, Elijah did not become involved with anyone, wanting nothing more than the two girls and wife he lost.

He spent most time in protecting his only son from whatever or even whomever will hurt him.

They did not know that in one thousand years from their first transformation that the curse will be undone and that those who were lost will come back.

It will be, when both nature and Fate were in agreement.


	2. Family Above All

**This one doesn't have a title but the gist of it is that Marcel found and adopted Elena when she was a baby and when Elejah meet, sparks fly **

* * *

1992 June 19th

The seventeen year old mother just left her two daughters-only naming one of them Nova Katherine-with their paternal uncle Grayson Gilbert.

She would never know-as will the Gilberts-that three vampires had taken one of the girls-the nameless one-and they would never see her again.

Marcel Gerard should have known by now that New Orleans is the _**capital of the Supernatural**_ when he stumbled upon three vampires holding a human baby and discussing how they were going to 'be rid of it'.

If there was one thing that Marcel Gerard hated besides werewolves were people-no matter their species-that would not only harm children but kill them.

Before they could sense him, he ripped out their hearts and took the little girl with him to the church to meet up with the priest-Father Kieran O'Connell.

It took them five days of having the little girl-who Marcel affectionately named Elena-tested and sent through the database to see if anyone has reported a missing baby girl.

No reports, no…anything. It was like she appeared there for a reason and that inspired something in Marcel.

For what Klaus-and begrudgingly Elijah-did for him, he would do for this little girl.

For his new daughter-Elena Rebekah Gerard-that he adopted that very day after she was set in his arms.

* * *

(18 years later (s4ep20))

Elena Gerard sat on the rooftop of a building, watching dispassionately as her father killed Jane-Anne for using magic.

It was a shame, really. If Jane-Anne hadn't used magic and Davina hadn't drawn her when she sensed the now dead woman using magic, she'd be alive.

Then again, her father had other reasons for killing the bitch.

"May God have pity on your soul," the doppelganger-witch girl murmured. "Cause I don't."

"May I ask why?" she turned to see a man that looked like he blended in well with the darkness. He had short dark hair, suit with a tie, dark eyes and just a very…sinful…aura.

She recognized it instantly.

He was an Original.

"Sure Mister All 'B-A-M-F' Original but I'm not answerin' you." She replied evenly.

He stared at her in shock. No one even knew that he was in the city and yet this girl knew exactly what he was? It was unsettling him.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked her. She looked him straight in the eye and he was startled to realize that she was an exact copy of not only Nova Gilbert-a vampire who is now emotionless-but that of Katerina Petrova herself.

"All you need to know is that Marcel is the only father figure I've had and ever known in my life." She answered before throwing a question out at him. "Will you tell me yours Mister Original?" the last part she drawled out like a real southern lady.

For some reason, this girl seemed quite surprising. "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." He answered.

She nodded and before she turned around to leave by using the fire escape, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Elena. Hope to see you around Eli."

They both felt a spark that ran through their veins and made her heartbeat faster-like that of a parakeet's or a hummingbird's.

The second she was gone, he chuckled to himself. Apparently, he hadn't fallen for all the doppelgangers-no matter what his siblings believed, he never had feelings for both Nova and Katerina.

Nova reminded him a bit of Damon and Kol put together and with her emotions off, she channeled Katerina as well.

Katerina was more of a selfish bitch who wanted to use and manipulate him but throwing compulsions on them-like making Nova believe he didn't recognize her in that gazebo and kissing her while simultaneously making Katerina believe that they were in a relationship (he knew better this time around)-he never did feel that spark.

Though from that one little kiss on the cheek-a simple little kiss of all things-from the mysterious and yet beautiful Elena, he felt something burning in his veins.

He couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

Elena walked into the mausoleum in Lafayette Cemetery and stayed to the shadows. Being a witch, she could do amazing things as she practiced everything-Traveler, Ancestral, Spirit and other types except Expression-but as she watched this coven, she felt the need to break them.

They had tried getting her to be a part of their coven from the time she was five years old (when Jane-Anne helped them kidnap her) till now and each time she kept rejecting it as she didn't believe in what they were doing.

When she witnessed Sophie cutting her hand and the mark appearing on the wolf girl-Hayley?-she concentrated and without them knowing, she broke the linking spell.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Sabine speak. "Why do you still not want to join us Elena? We can teach you what you need to know."

Elena turned and stared at Sabine as everyone-even the Originals and the wolf girl-looked at her.

"I prefer my method of learning from books and not with toadies of 'balance' that enjoys blackmail, manipulation and all out genocide attempts." She said before she got real bitchy with them. "Did I just out your little schemes? I'm so very _sorry_ about that." The sneer on her face didn't look good and the blonde Original brother shivered as he was reminded of Nova's sneer instantly when she helped Jeremy kill Kol.

Filled with rage, five of the witches went to attack her but she blasted them back towards the Originals who deftly moved out of the way and Elijah managed to flash over to stand in front of Elena.

"She is under my protection," he told them with a warning tone. "If I find out that any of you have tried to attack her without provocation then I will destroy you."

The witches shivered as did the wolf girl but Elena stared at Elijah like he was a puzzle.

"You will protect the bastard daughter of Marcel Gerard against us?" Agnes asked with a corrosive bite in her voice.

At his nod, Sophie stabbed her shoulder but when nothing appeared on Hayley, Elena smirked.

"I broke that linking spell."

The witches were furious with her but Elena didn't mind one tiny bit.

* * *

As the foursome walked away from the cemetery and was just about to enter the Quarter, Klaus spoke in his British accent.

"Who are you little witch?" Elena sighed.

"Marcel found me as a baby-I was a few days old and three vamps were planning on killing me." She looked at them and saw the shock on their faces. "He killed them and by the time I was ten days, he legally adopted me."

"Didn't anyone report you missing?" the werewolf asked. Elena snorted.

"No one reported missing a baby girl born June 19th."

Klaus looked at her with a slight praise in his eyes.

"You must be a powerful little witch, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not nearly as powerful as Esther-your mother, _Grandpa Nik_." She teased, causing him to shudder. "Marcel legally named me Elena Rebekah Gerard."

* * *

Marcel stared at his baby girl, the two Original brothers and his sire's pet werewolf with his eyes narrowed.

Apparently, Elena played with a lot of magic and had unlinked Sophie to the werewolf-Hayley Marshall-a few hours ago. Now, they want to know why the witches are, in other words, going against nature to kill innocents.

"We need to tell them daddy." His daughter's voice rang out. "They could try to help you."

"What do you know about a ritual called The Harvest?" he asked. At their blank expressions, he sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

There were a few things that didn't annoy both Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson but hearing about the Harvest Ritual made them slightly annoyed.

Add to the fact that the young witch both Marcel and Elena had helped-Davina Claire-who was a mere _16_, the annoyance factor skyrocketed.

Unbeknownst to Elijah (who couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful Elena-his adopted granddaughter, which made Klaus shiver slightly), the pregnant wolf Hayley and Marcel, his eyes as he slept kept focusing on the paintings that young girl had drawn.

There was something about that sweet 16 year old girl and he was desperate to find out.

* * *

Later on that night, Elena was tossing and turning in her sleep when she groaned and left her bed to go onto the terrace that led from her room through glass French doors.

Looking around, she saw Elijah standing in front of the fountain in the same suit he was wearing earlier without the suit's jacket.

She did feel something for him but she knew that her father wouldn't approve of her dating the Original-that and the fact that he was way out of her league.

Turning around, she walked back into her room, closing the doors when she felt a whoosh behind her. She didn't turn around until a calloused hand grabbed her around the waist and brought her lips to his. After a few minutes, she pulled away and saw the desire, lust and love coating Elijah Mikaelson's eyes and knew that her eyes looked like his at that moment.

The second they kissed again, they fell onto the bed and forgot the world and everyone.

* * *

**Next one is coming right up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one also has no title but basically-Elena and Jeremy caught Steroline and Bamon going at it, Jeremy leaves and Elena brings out her inner Katherine and ends up with Elijah**

* * *

Prologue:

She sat at the Grill, contemplating about life and how much it sucks when she knocked back her whiskey. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she remembered walking into Caroline's home with Jeremy to ask her which pretty black dress she should wear when she heard the noises coming from her room and taking a peak into it, saw both Stefan and Caroline just going at it wildly.

If that wasn't bad enough, they went to see Damon and caught him with his pants and boxers at his ankles and Bonnie naked above him, kissing him.

Jeremy left for Denver that night and she went to the Grill where Matt kept serving her whiskey.

Elena Gilbert felt a familiar presence beside her and as she looked at him, in his crisp black suit with white button up shirt, she let out a choked laugh as he ordered a whiskey neat.

"Never pictured you as the whiskey drinking type," she drunkenly giggled out. Elijah Mikaelson raised an eyebrow at her.

"I could say the same about you Lovely Elena." He remarked as he knocked his back. "I have expected you to be with the Salvatores or even your little friends."

She gave him a humorless laugh. "Let's just say that we're not on speaking terms anymore." When he just blinked at her and tilted his head to the side, she sighed. "I walked in on Caroline having animalistic sex with Stefan and Bonnie doing the same thing with Damon." Running a hand through her hair, she blinked back her tears. "Jeremy was with me and he left for Denver after breaking up with Bonnie and none of them even suspect that I know about them."

He let out a wince. He knew that his brother fancied the blonde vampire and the young Salvatore was his friend at one point as well as Rebekah's current boyfriend but if what she's saying is true…

"Your little friends will end up dead by the new year." He informed her sadly, knowing that if his siblings discovered this, every single person who tries to save them will be killed without mercy. Either by him, Niklaus or Kol while Rebekah would hate herself even more than she does already. Elena knocked back another whiskey with a sad smile on her face that he hated seeing.

"You think that I care if they live or die?" She questioned. He let out a little laugh before shaking his head.

"No," he grinned at her. "I don't think that you do anymore. I just thought that you should know."

The two stared at each other and before long, they were in her hotel room, stripping everything off, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands running all over each other's bare skin before he threw her on the bed and their wild kissing never stopped the second his body hovered over hers…

* * *

…It could have been days later but as she laid on her side looking at him, his head was turned towards her and he was just staring at her. He ended up curling a strand of her hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear.

"This wasn't a onetime thing," he growled in her ear. "I'm never letting you go."

She laughed and nodded. "There's nowhere I'll go without you." Grinning happily, he rolled them over so that he'd be above her and made sure that she was truly his.

As well as scream his name as loud as she could.

* * *

Caroline knew that it was wrong to be with Stefan while he didn't really breakup with Elena and he was currently entangled with Rebekah and she was seeing Tyler but she couldn't help it.

He made her feel more alive than she had ever thought was possible.

Even when she was a human and dating loyal Matt Donovan who she had no romantic interest in but knew that he would always be loyal to her.

Though she knew deep down that being with Stefan-like she had been since he was released from the tomb-she couldn't help herself as he touched her lower back with the pads of his fingers, her arousal began climbing higher and she began begging Stefan for more.

Inside the Salvatore boardinghouse, just as Caroline was thinking that it was wrong, Bonnie was in the same boat except that, being with Damon like this, she was slowly hurting Jeremy.

_Didn't he cheat on you once before?_ a little voice in her head sneered. Memories of Jeremy kissing Anna-his vampire ex who died-rammed into her head and any thoughts of hurting Jeremy as well as this being wrong went out the window.

She smiled and reveled in the moment.

* * *

Klaus stared at Elena and she stared back.

Apparently, his big brother had called him and asked him to get Kol, Rebekah and Tyler over to the manor and the second they entered, Kol brought along an old friend.

Katerina.

The only woman who he, Rebekah and Elijah had spent five hundred years chasing when she turned, was now here in his manor.

He thought to himself _victory_ until Tyler brought along his little werewolf pet Hayley and Elijah brought with him Elena.

The doppelganger who was the sacrifice and the key to creating more hybrids. His favorite doppelganger who was given vampire blood, drowned and is now a vampire of his bloodline along with being Rebekah's frenemy.

The new vampire, of course, told all of them exactly what she had witnessed between Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon.

There were threats from Rebekah only for her to be pushed away from her by Tyler who believed her. Katerina, surprisingly, went over to comfort Rebekah before Klaus himself asked the one question.

"Do you know how long this has been going on for?"

"No." Was her answer.

He could see in her eyes that she wanted nothing more than to leave Mystic Falls and everyone behind. He could also see that his brother was willing to go with her.

For his brother's happiness, he would let go of any grudges he has against Elena.

* * *

Today was the big Miss Mystic Falls pageant and Caroline was running around all crazy organizing everything when she went to check on April Young. The dark haired young girl was choosing between red and blue with Elena who was saying, "go with the red one as it might look a bit better with your dark hair and skin color."

"Go with the blue one." Caroline interjected. No way was she going to wear red! Tyler's trampy whore wolf was in red and damn it to hell no one else should wear that color!

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Really?" the vampire doppelganger asked.

Caroline was furious with her already and she was in black of all colors! Didn't she say specifically to wear a light pink color? She even had the dress all picked out!

"_Yes_! She needs to wear the blue one! Not the red one!"

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Elena was going to say. Elena herself turned on her heel in a Katherine Pierce like move and strutted with the elegance of a lady or even a queen towards the door. The second she opened it, she fake smiled at Stefan.

"Are you here to see your whore?" the brunette asked sweetly. "She's right…there." Her finger pointed out Caroline who was staring at her in shock.

Stefan walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Elena…" he began when she pushed him away from her and walked back over to April and pushed the red dress into the girl's arms.

"Go try this one on and if you don't like it you can wear the blue." April smiled at her before going to leave and try on the red one. The blue one was left discarded and alone.

"Just listen…" Stefan began until Elena walked away from them and she smiled as she breathed in the fresh air.

Turning around to look at what Caroline's done, she shook her head and went towards the guests-well, one guest in particular.

Finding Elijah, she smiled and as she slipped her hand into his, they left Mystic Falls for good.

* * *

**Hope all of your Easters are fabulous!**


	4. Time Travel story A and Negotiations

**Time Travel story A**

**...I know, not the most _Original_ story title but really, it is what it is!**

Summary: post 2x22-Elena feels betrayed by those she once called friends and it has some unexpected consequences when magic gets involved. Time travel and falling in love were just part of the consequences like her also becoming an Original.

Crossover: TVD/TO

Pairings: Elejah, Kol/Katherine, Tatia/Klaus, Stefan/Caroline, Bonnie/Tyler, Damon/Sage, Hayley/Jackson, Oliver/Francesca, Eve/Finn,

* * *

Prologue:

She had to have known it was the curse of the doppelgangers-they could fall in love (or somewhat close to it) only to have it thrown back at them.

Elena Gilbert ran from the Boardinghouse and went straight into her car. Shoving the key into the ignition, she started it up and sped away from there-from Mystic Falls with its liars and everyone who has betrayed her.

Bonnie.

Bonnie claimed to love her like a sister but the truth was much worse as she discovered it.

Bonnie only claimed that because she thought that was what was _expected_ of her while she cheated on Jeremy with-of all people-_Tyler_.

Damon.

Damon claimed to love her but he still loves Katherine and trying to make her into the new version wasn't what needed to be done.

Caroline.

Caroline claimed to be her 'best friend' but what best friend would willingly sleep with the boyfriend of said best friend?

Stefan.

He claimed to be her boyfriend but he was just using her to get to Caroline-Miss Mystic Falls herself-while she was left in the proverbial wind.

They each betrayed her and her trust.

She can't be there-she can't fall in love with anyone because of this.

She drove as fast as she could before the wind speed picked up and she found the car going off the bridge and hitting the water but she couldn't get out and darkness was all she saw…

* * *

The witches on the Other Side-Ayana, Quetsiyah, Emily, Sheila, Esther and many more-had seen what this young girl had gone through and each had decided to give her a better life.

A better life in a different century where she could be normal and act the way she has longed for since vampires entered her life.

She would go into the 10th century where her soulmate had been born in, died in and transitioned into the very first vampire.

It would only take time for Elena to meet him-after all, he would be the one to save her from drowning.

Not only did Elena Gilbert-now known as Elena Petrova-deserve love, so did Elijah Mikaelson.

The one person who loved her and had protected her from everything and anyone-he truly was her soulmate.

* * *

(10th Century)

Elijah had gone out hunting with Niklaus and Kol when they each felt a disturbance in the air and saw a figure in the water.

Dropping the deer, Elijah ran towards the water and jumped in, swimming to the figure-a girl-who looked remarkably like Tatia. Bringing her out, he noticed Niklaus had the deer slung over his shoulder while Kol appeared beside him, using magic to warm her up.

"Get Ayana or mother!" Kol ordered Niklaus who took off to get them. Elijah felt a pulse on her-it wasn't beating rapidly-but it was soft and slow. He kept trying to warm her up with Kol's help but it didn't work until he felt his mother's hands go over his.

Looking up, he saw the worry in her blue eyes as they mimicked his own.

"She will be fine son," Esther whispered to him warmly. "I will make sure this girl is fine and safe. Go on home before your father discovers what has happened."

Elijah nodded and left with Kol and Niklaus while Ayana and Esther began to work on saving the girl's life. He kept seeing her in his mind-long waist length brown hair and olive skin-while he walked with his brothers.

There was something about her and the way she looked in that dress.

Maybe she was who he kept dreaming of?

* * *

Elena awoke to voices trying to wake her. They weren't that familiar but yet…she felt that they were. Opening her eyes, she saw a woman that reminded her strongly of Bonnie-wait, who is Bonnie?- and beside her was a blonde woman with ocean blue eyes that held power.

"You are not from around here are you?" The chocolate skinned woman asked.

"I'm from 2010… Mystic Falls in 2010…" she kept saying but that and her first name were the only things she remembered.

* * *

(two years later)

Elena Petrova-Mikaelson smiled at her newborn daughter-Diana Ilina Mikaelson-who was in her arms as she was outside with her two year old son Aaron Iliya Mikaelson who was watching his father and uncle/godfather swordfight.

His aunt Rebekah was there, holding him while his other uncle-Henrik-was also watching in anticipation.

In her mind, this was her perfect family.

* * *

**Just bare with me-all of these ideas do need to be written and typed up!**

**...but to spare you any more-a special little idea/surprise!**

**Another idea within this one!**

* * *

** Negotiation**

**Basically, Elena finds out about her relationship with Damon, makes a deal with Silas and leaves for New Orleans where Elejah will end up working their way back together**

Prologue: Beginning

* * *

For the first time in her life, she hated everyone and everything. They all knew about what Damon's done to her and yet, they never told her-not even made a mention of it to her but she remembered what they said about her behind her back.

_The newest Katherine Pierce_

_That stupid bitch_

_Petrova whore_

Those kept swirling around and around until Tyler-who came back from the 'land of no cellphone reception'-finally asked her about why they're saying all of those things.

"I truly broke up with Stefan and now I'm with Damon." She remembered saying until the words he said begin haunting her.

"You do know that he's cheating on you and believes that you're _just_ a prize he won from the Originals and Stefan and has been sleeping with some girl named Charlotte who he changed in the 1940s, right?"

Shaking her head, he winced and held her as she began to silently sob when _He_ came upon her.

At that moment, she did the one thing no one else has _ever_ thought about doing.

She.

Made.

A.

Deal.

With.

Silas.

"I'll give you the cure if you do a few things for me." The words came out but she didn't expect him to actually agree to her conditions. "First-you take it and you find whoever you need to find, second-make me something that has never walked the Earth, third-bring back a few people for me and fourth-leave Mystic Falls and its inhabitants alone for the rest of your life."

"Deal." And he did what she asked.

* * *

She helped him find Amara, he made her into an Immortal-something that can not only absorb all the magic from every dead witch (no matter what they practiced) alongside a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, she made Bonnie-without Bonnie actually knowing-into the Anchor for the Other Side (relinquishing Amara as the Anchor and a human), she-along with Silas-managed to bring back Kol, Finn, Lexi, Sage and Alaric from the Other Side and he did leave Mystic Falls with Amara.

She was the only one who watched them take off in an airplane to go back to Greece.

She turned her head to Kol and Finn and nodded.

After that day, Mystic Falls became synonymous with betrayal to Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson and his brother Finn.

* * *

**Now be patient-five ideas and two chapters of Nature and Fate in one day as an early Easter present!**

**How'd you like that?**


	5. Review response plus challengeideas

**This came from a guest reviewer and this is my answer:**

* * *

**guest chapter 4 .**

**Can you please make Negotiations that would be awesome. I would also like to trow a idea in for you if you like.**

**The summary is long but I had this storyline in my head for weeks if you could make it into a story I would be soooo happy :)... or post this as a challenge for the other writers.**

**Elena didn't kill Kol Kathrine did that but Elena didn't tell him that**

**No one knows of the bond between Freya and Elena**

**No one knows of Elena protecting the Mikealson except Freya... **

**Henrik is brought back from the dead by Freya **

**A Family bond:**

**Pairings: Elejah, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Davina, Rebekah/Marcel, Freya/Jeremy, (optional)Henrik/Cammie) Hayley/ Jackson**

**Elena is born in 1215 and she found a way to break the travellers curse and found her own magical core. she found Freya as a slave to dahlia and because of her compassion, she not only helped Freya escape but also became friends as close as sisters. They bounded magically so Freya could overpower Dahlia's curse (but not break it) and live a semi normal life. Elena and Freya also found a white oak tree and became immortal but not as vampires. (because of Elena's magical core they are more like gifted immortal witches only killable by the white oak stake). **

**In the present Elena lives with the Gilberts and is posing as the daughter the only ones who knows are the Gilberts for they and the Flemmings are the descendants of Elena's adopted children. **

**Freya is traveling the world to find a way to break Dahlia's curse but is still in contact with Elena. When Klaus comes and kill their love ones Freya gives Elena full her permission to retaliate. However Elena knows that if she does that her sister (Freya) would be conflicted between her love for Elena and her desire to reunite with her family. They had discussed Freya's return to the Mikealsons a thousand times by now but because the treat Dahlia posses Freya and Elena decided to wait.**

**So Elena decides to protect the Mikealsons instead in secret. Add to that her growing feelings for Elijah and the secret she kept for 800 years about Freya. What will happen if the Mikealsons went to NOLA and met Freya. Klaus is suspicious of her and doesn't trust her. And thus Freya calls Elena for help.**

* * *

**My answer:**

**Yes, I will try my best to write out a good prologue and story for this but for the moment, I am going to keep this as a challenge for anyone who wants to venture into writing!**

**Also, I am planning on working on Negotiations as that was the story everyone seemed to love the most. I've been trying to see when Elena-Kol-Finn should appear in New Orleans...part of me says when Hayley gets kidnapped, the other part of me says the summer before season 2 begins**

**For Family Above All-as some of you seem open to the idea of it being mostly canon as well as AU, to appease you all it will have some AU bits in it such as Elena being Marcel's adopted daughter, a witch and other things that will be in the chapter's AN notes but I will follow by some canon as well such as Hayley being kidnapped by Tyler, Elijah's Hybrid bite (not because of the Klayley baby), The Harvest Ritual and others that will be in the chapter's AN notes as well**

**I also have in this, my first one shot plot line for a story when color me luna did post chapter 12 of Control:**

**Elena is the daughter of either Giuseppe Salvatore or his wife Lily, making her the younger sister of Damon and older sister of Stefan**

**She was changed by Katherine the same time as her brothers and transitioned**

**She, for whatever reason, left her brothers and traveled somewhere where she met &amp; fell in love with Elijah (who she secretly married)**

**The last time they saw her was in 1912 for a funeral**

**Between seasons 2-4, she must appear and it gets said that she's a Mikaelson, being Elijah's wife**

**Her brothers fake heart attacks and aren't thrilled with this**

**pairings are: Elejah, Steroline, Damon/someone and any others that you could think of**

* * *

**Here is another idea that I had:**

A rewrite of what happens during the ball and what happens after

**A new life**

**Summary: AU of 3X14-Elena does tell Elijah of his mother's plan and there are a few consequences to this action and one of them will forever change her. Enemies and friends will drastically shift as the lines blur and those that she once trusted to those that she never trusted but hated will never be the same again**

She was glad that she managed to warn him of his mother's plan to link them all together but later that night, as she told her friends what she had done-they were furious with her and in that one instant, they all abandoned her.

She knew that it was stupid of her to warn him but the price was too high for her-to kill one you must kill all-there just had to be another way. Tears leaked from her doe shaped brown eyes as she sat on a rock in the woods, completely and utterly alone.

No one would hear her cries as she broke and no one would care if she stayed out there, nearly dead.

No one.

Or so she assumed until he came up beside her, handing her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked as he sat beside her. The hankie in her hands began dabbing at her teary eyes.

"I told them what I had done and they were furious with me." She explained. "They kept telling me that we had to kill Klaus and it didn't matter if the whole family died." She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "I told them that the price was too high and there had to be another way but they all have abandoned me." Her body shook as more tears fell and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is just like my parents funeral all over again." She silently cried into his chest.

"Did they abandon you then?" he asked her, furious with them. At her nod, he began to slowly growl and his arms moved from her shoulders to wrap around her waist lightly. It wasn't tight enough to hurt her but it wasn't loose enough for her to leave.

They really had no idea what they have done.

This girl had too much love in her and she gave most of it away only for it to be thrown in her face.

"They made seem like it was just for the summer but I knew." She turned her head to the man whose embrace she was now currently in. "Elijah-I have no one left here." Elijah Mikaelson stared at her. "They hate me and Jeremy's still living the best life I want him to have in Denver." He was realizing what she was saying. "Take me so far away from Mystic Falls and all the trouble this town brings."

"Where would we go? Lovely Elena, where would you like to go?"

Elena Gilbert smiled, still with the tears falling from her eyes. In his mind, he had never seen anything much more beautiful than that.

"New York, New Orleans, anywhere." She replied.

He smiled and as he took her hand in his, he helped her up and together they left the woods of Mystic Falls and the actual town for a better life.

No one in Mystic Falls would ever try to find her and if they did, they'd be compelled to forget where they had found her.

* * *

**Look for the next installment soon...**


	6. Always and Forever version 2

Title: Always and Forever...version 2.0

Author: Aria

Summary: What if Elena was born and around the Mikaelson family a thousand years ago and not only married Elijah but was also the mother of Kol and a witch in her own right? What if she was killed by Fin and was told to wait until it was time for her to return to her family?

AN: I'm thinking of giving this story a major re-haul so I've decided to redo most of the prologue and if you all like it, I'll try my best at making this happen!

PS: I have Kol as Elijah's son instead of as his brother while Elijah will have a twin named Daniel who is the canon version of Elijah (only in TVD seasons 3 &amp; 4 and all of TO), instead of having the doppelgangers appear every five hundred years they appear every two hundred years (Elena and Tatia weren't the only doppelgangers in the 10th century-there was a third one), The Mystic Falls Gang don't really get along with the newest doppelganger Bianca Gilbert and there was NO HAYLIJAH-KALIJAH-STELENA-DELENA and none of them were with Bianca and also, there will be two good quotes from Once Upon a Time thrown in this story, one in this chapter

DISCLAIMER: if I owned these two series and the books that the shows are based off and have created, I wouldn't be doing this and both Elena and Elijah would have been together since season 2 episode 11 but seeing as I'm writing this, I don't own anything except this idea and any characters that you're unfamiliar with

* * *

Prologue: The saddest fate

The sounds of the trees rustling in the wind and four people walking could barely be heard. One of the men was beside a sixteen year old boy who had a bow strapped across his back alongside a quiver of arrows.

The man knelt down by his son's side and whispered, "the first rule of hunting is to not startle your prey. Do you remember those breathing techniques that me and your mother taught you?" as the boy nod, he nodded as well. "Just use those techniques and-" he stopped as he felt something freeze inside him and his heart was beating rapidly.

Elijah Mikaelso, third born son of Mikael and Esther and husband of Elena, stood up and begun to run.

He had to get to them-his wife and his two four year old daughters-before anything could truly happen to them that would make him feel _incomplete_.

* * *

The first born son of Esther stood inside the hut that his brother Elijah lived in with his wife and three children. The youngest were twins Azalea and Liliya who were adored by the entire family and there were talks that he heard from Niklaus about both Elijah and Elena planning on having one more child in their family.

He wasn't aware that Elena was pregnant again. It was confirmed by Ayana just a few hours ago.

Elijah never knew.

The man knew that if he killed them that Dahlia's threat will not come after them again.

The first time it was through his nephew.

His mother had taken a great risk at tampering with Kol's magic, when he was born sixteen summers earlier. She couldn't get to the girls though and their magic could, at any time, call out to Dahlia. Esther couldn't have that and gave her favored son a mission.

Make the girls and their mother-who Esther despised-disappear for good.

Fin Mikaelson, the first born son, steadied his left hand that held a hunting knife and stabbed Elena in her abdomen, knowing that she will bleed out and as he stepped over her fallen body he found the girls-at four years old-drawing in the dirt outside of the hut when he kept chanting in Latin.

The words made no sense to the girls but they fell asleep and the ground covered them, causing them to disappear.

He had already done this four hours ago to his youngest brother's-Niklaus'-daughter Angeline while his wife Tatia had been none the wiser.

Now, he had to go home and tell mother what he had done.

What he had done for her.

* * *

This was the fastest that he had run but he kept pushing himself when he felt ice fill his heart. He wanted to be wrong and that she and the girls were safe.

Dread filled him as he raced into his hut.

Elijah Mikaelson fell to his knees and held his wife-his _dead_ wife-in his arms, tears falling from his eyes before two of his brothers made their presence known but he didn't turn to look at them.

"Elijah…"his twin brother Daniel whispered. "I am so sorry…'Lena is dead but there is no sign of Azalea and Liliya…" he trailed off. Elijah turned his dark eyes onto him while his younger brother Niklaus nodded, his eyes downcast as he saw the despair bubbling in his favorite brother's usually warm eyes.

From where Elijah was, he could see his eldest son Kol look horrified at the condition of his mother as well as himself, his clothes covered in his soulmate's blood-his one true love's blood.

His Elena.

His light in life.

Gone. Taken away from him and only God knows what happened to his daughters.

"Papa…" Kol's voice was laced with heartache and he couldn't blame him. "Are the girls with grandmother, Aunt Lorelai or even Miss Ayana?"

Elijah wanted to say yes to him, to hope that he was being honest when Ayana herself appeared, looking tired and distressed.

"Azalea and Liliya are no longer in this time period along with Angeline," she herself had to blink away the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was caught in her throat, unable to see the sadness in Niklaus' eyes when he heard that. Clearing her throat to subdue her sobbing that she knew would come, she continued. "I can, however, make sure that a descendant of mine will watch and protect them until you yourself find them."

Elijah could only nod and asked in a choked voice, "Can you bring her back to me?"

She shook her head in the negative. It was impossible to bring back the dead without paying a price. The saying she remembered her mother and grandmother still resonated deep inside her-_all magic comes with a price_. She knew of one way and that was something she read in one of her family's grimoires-if numerous self inflicted deaths were to occur and they overwhelmed the Anchor to the Other Side, it could work.

She blinked and remembered another spell and an idea came to her mind.

Walking over to the distraught man still soaked in his love's blood, she knelt down beside him and placed her right hand over Elena Mikaelson's knife wound. Closing her eyes she began to chant something in Latin, her voice softer now, and the air around them turned frosty cold. The four male Mikaelsons near her felt the magic from not only Elena and Ayana swirl around but the magic from nature all around them bleed into that swirled magic and be pushed back inside the corpse. The second she was done, a small smile graced her lips.

"She will return to you when nature and Fate find another soul who will be killed and then you both will be reunited with your daughters again." As soon as the words left her mouth, she got up and walked over to her own hut that had talismans hanging.

As much as she wanted to tell him that it wouldn't just be Elena but their child _and _Elena who would come back to him, she couldn't stand to see him break anymore.

* * *

Her spell was cast but there was one problem though.

She never gave them a time or even a place as to when she would come back.

* * *

It was four years after this incident that Esther used the darkest of magics to protect her children and only grandson while using Niklaus' wife's blood.

Unbeknownst to Esther, the spell that was cast was also cast upon the body of Tatia Petrova Mikaelson.

Esther had already made sure to add Lorelai's blood to the spell itself while the woman was leaving the village and returning to the Old Country where her father had a suitor ready for her.

She never knew that Fin had also taken away Niklaus' daughter Angeline-his Angel-from him like he had done to Elijah four years previous.

It was with this magic that Esther Mikaelson made all of them-after her sweet and innocent Henrik's death-into what's now known as the Original Vampires in which every vampire will be descended from.

There was the whole 'Esther affair with Ansel' that came out to play in Niklaus becoming a Hybrid-something half vampire and half werewolf-and Esther, wanting to please her husband, decided to make sure that he couldn't break the curse itself.

During their time, Elijah did not become involved with anyone, wanting nothing more than the two girls and wife he lost.

He spent most time in protecting his only son from whatever or even whomever will hurt him.

They did not know that in one thousand years from their first transformation that the curse will be undone and that those who were lost will come back.

It will be, when both nature and Fate were in agreement.

They all just didn't know when that would be.

* * *

(795 years later-New Orleans)

After hearing how lost his brother was over the death of Vivianne Lescheres, Elijah sighed.

He knew the feeling well-he had lost the love of his life seven hundred and ninety five years ago along with his twin daughters.

Niklaus did as well though he never had twin daughters, he only had one and he adored his stepson who he personally sired as a vampire when the boy almost died of a stab wound.

Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak only to close it when the sounds of someone delicately walking down the stairs could be heard and as the two brothers looked up, they were in shock as her voice fluttered around them.

"Is this the look you both give me after all these years?"

* * *

**AN: now, you're wondering who that is and to answer...I haven't an idea!**

**At first, I was thinking, "I should be nice and instead of having Elijah suffer a thousand years without Elena this should be her' but I also thought, "maybe it should be Tatia-she was, at one point, Klaus' ever loving wife and the mother to his baby girl"**

**As you can tell, I'm confused as to who it should be-Elena or Tatia.**

**If I pick Elena, then when it gets to 2010 (the day of the Sacrifice), her baby would already be here and she wouldn't be pregnant around the same time as Hayley**

**On the other hand, if I pick Tatia, then Hayley would never have her miracle hybrid baby with Klaus and her whole love mess she created (going from Klaus to Elijah to Jackson) would be nonexistant as she would never have gone to Mystic Falls and she would have married Jackson by the time they go to New Orleans (if I could, I would have had someone else raise her in the Crescent Moon Pack)**


	7. A thousand years

Idea E: its just a little short thing I thought up and thought it was good to write out.

A thousand years

* * *

"All the best love stories start with 'once upon a time' but this story is a mixture of sadness and joy, filled with hope and with tears..." Klaus told his four year old daughter Hope, who had all but begged him to tell him a bedtime story and he was powerless to deny her.

"How does it start then daddy?" She questioned. He smiled.

"Back when my family and I were human, your uncle Elijah and I had to pretend to fight over the same woman but the reality was-he had found another love and gave up perusing Tatia."

Hope was entranced with the story so far. Out of all the stories that her aunties and uncles tell her, the ones that daddy tell her were the best ones.

Klaus saw how his daughter seemed to enjoy hearing his stories much better than those that his siblings and sister in laws tell her.

He never told her about Hayley-not for the fact that he hated her (he actually despised her for many reasons)-she hadn't wanted to know anything about her or Hayley's new wolf family once Hayley transitioned into a hybrid, Elijah had compelled the hybrid girl to forget everything about Hope as Hayley had never wanted Hope in the first place.

When Elijah had found out that she had tried to not only poison herself but kill Hope while pregnant after he had been undaggered, any affection that he had for her was washed away and he left New Orleans for a while, trying to sort out his mind and who he should truly protect and from whom.

"Who was she that made Uncle Elijah act like you did with Miss Caroline?" His daughter was certainly curious and wanted to know as much as she could.

She, too, also enjoyed painting like he did.

"Her name was Elena..."

* * *

_"Come catch me Elijah!" Elena Petrova shouted at the man chasing her through the caves._

_He grinned and did just that. He ended up getting close to her-close enough that he wrapped his arms around her and both tumbled down backwards._

_The laugh that bubbled up in Elena came forth in waves, causing her body to shake with it and he followed her into laughter._

_"I cannot wait to do this again Lovely!" Elijah got out through bouts of laughter and she agreed with him._

_It was three months later that they were changed but she had been killed by Mikael when she begun helping the children of wolves who had not killed to go through the change and Klaus had to deliver her body to Elijah._

_Since then, he had waited for her for years and never stopped. Every time a doppelgänger appears, he sniffs their carotid, trying to see if it's his Elena's smell but it never is._

* * *

"Will he ever find her again?" She asked. Klaus grinned and kissed her nose.

"You remember meeting Aunt Elena right?" He asked her. The girl's eyes became bright.

"He found her?" At his nod, she squealed happily and closed her eyes, letting the sleep take over her.

Getting up, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stalked to the door. Closing it, he gave his big brother a smirk and the man rolled his eyes.

"You just had to tell her mine and Elena's story, didn't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"I made it more dramatic Elijah." The Hybrid said, chuckling before Elijah flashed into his room where his wife was waiting, along with their newborn son Elena had decided to name Caleb.

Their daughter, Delilah, was just two years old and already, Elijah was loathing the day that she'd begin dating.

She had her mother's looks and most males _just loved_ staring at his mate.

Needless to say that none of them survived after that.

* * *

The truth was-when the Mikaelsons became the Originals, so did Elena and for a thousand years, she hid, believing that they died until the Klayley baby news spread and Elena made her way to New Orleans where she and Elijah rekindled their romance.

He had married her during the month that Rebekah left as the blonde female Original hated her just for being a Petrova.

Since Elena and Elijah have a bond-as they were true mates-the witches discovered one of Esther's loopholes in her creation: every vampire who has a mate can have children for however long they want.

* * *

Elijah checked in on Delilah who was asleep with her stuffed stag nestled in her arms and smiling. Leaving the room, he smiled as he went into his where Elena stood, basking in the glow of the moon with Caleb looking peaceful and asleep in her arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning around and he was beside her instantly.

"Everything is perfect." He told her before kissing her deeply.

Inside the compound, as certain parties slept, Klaus looked up and in a mocking toast to Esther, he smirked.

"This is what our lives are like now Esther and we all thank you for making it a reality." Taking a drink, he grinned.

"To the end of the Bronze Age and to the beginning of the Golden one!"

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Was it good? **


	8. See Thine Heart

**AN: I know all of you are waiting on an update for Always and Forever as well as Family Above All and you will get it! Promise! But I had this idea I needed to get out of my mind! It's a time travel Elejah story that I will try to make into a story one day.**

**This story will feature Klaus/Tatia in the same Elejah timeline**

**I hope you all enjoy this little story idea!**

* * *

Title: See Thine Heart

Author: Aria

Summary: Magic is both a blessing and a curse. It makes amazing things to happen to creating things that shouldn't be created. A week after the sacrifice and Stefan's journey into darkness, Bonnie uses a spell on Elena with disastrous results-she goes into the past and when she comes back... not everything will be roses for Team Mystic Falls

Pairings: Unsure of yet but I do know it's going to feature Elejah and Klaus/Tatia-the others, I'm still iffy about

Rating: M

AN: I'm taking some liberties with this as I'm changing who Elena danced with at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant as it wasn't Damon but it was Elijah who was Elena's escort while Damon was Caroline's escort and Stelena was never a thing in the romantic sense but in a platonic one

Disclaimer: I don't own this

* * *

Prologue:

It's been a week since Stefan left with the Original Hybrid and without his humanity, Elena let him go as he wasn't himself anymore and begun doing the same to Damon which was easy as he was drinking and starting fights with everyone who disagrees with him. She understood where he was coming from-he was lonely but that's where their commonality ends. He didn't want to let him go but he wouldn't, Elena could and did when she knew that his feelings for her weren't as strong as they were for Caroline so it was easy.

Stefan protected Caroline from every threat that was aimed towards her, he tried doing that for the brunette with no hope.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a critical eye. There was a spell in there that was theoretical but as she looked it over once more, it seemed to be a pretty good spell. The spell itself is explanatory as it would take the spelled person into the mind of another person but some of the wording seemed...off.

Though she's never wanted to learn Latin, she thought it was the way the spell was written and for the fact that she can't understand the language anyway.

"I can do this one-the 'see thine heart' spell," the witch told her as she carefully worded what she was saying. "It's not an easy spell but it's also not a difficult one...it just takes you into the mind of someone that you're already thinking of and it wears off when I say 'come back'."

Elena nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

The two were in the witch house when Bonnie began to chant in Latin. Everything seemed alright but suddenly, everything began to crystallize and break until-

A thick fog covered Elena, causing her to fall asleep while she whispered "Elijah"...

Every memory she had of ever meeting the Original fluttered into her mind one by one-

* * *

_The first time they met days before her parents died_

_Him saving her from the crash that killed her parents_

_Him protecting her from a group of men inside the Grill they were having lunch at on her birthday_

_Them falling in love but having to keep it a secret from everyone as no one would have accepted it_

_Him telling her about vampires and him trying to push her away only for him not being able to_

_Him being her escort when Stefan failed to show up _

_Him rescuing her from Stefan while he was binge drinking and on a blood junkie high_

_Him saving her from Rose and Trevor..._

* * *

The sunlight hit her eyes as soon as she opened them and as she took a look at her surroundings, she knew something was off.

There wasn't anything she was used to-it was all huts and forests and-

"Miss?" She turned to see...

A very human Elijah staring at her with a dead deer slung over his shoulders. Before, in his suits, she found him attractive but now, just looking at him like this, she felt her face flush with all the _naughty scenarios_ rolling around in her mind.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"I am lost and confused kind sir," she said with a little white lie. "I am hoping that you can help me find someone to talk to about my sudden appearance here."

She knew that she was in Mystic Falls but she had no idea about the time she was in.

Smiling in a way that she had never seen him do while they were around other people, he took her hand and led her to a hut where a woman with chocolate skin was waiting for her.

"Miss Ayana can help you..." He trailed off as he wasn't sure what her name was.

"Elena." He kissed the back of her hand and nodded. "Elena Gilbert."

"My name is Elijah."

* * *

**I had seen many stories of Elena time traveling but not many of them have her doing it for the Originals time period so I wanted to do this.**

**Look for the next installment!**


	9. The Mikaelson Family

Another idea:

**As I've seen many Harry Potter (HP) stories that have him as either a love interest or relative of the Originals-most of the time it's Klaus though there is one in which a femharry is the love interest of Elijah-I wanted to do my own unique little spin on an HP/TO/TVD crossover**

* * *

_HP is the BIOLOGICAL SON of ELIJAH AND ELENA_

_JP LP are still alive but are very neglectful of Harry during the years he lives with them_

_Harry discovers his heritage while at Gringotts when he's five years old_

_All The Original siblings are undaggered_

_Elena is a vampire from 1200 (she had been abandoned by her sire and Elijah decided to care for her during her first day when he found her struggling to transition and they fell in love)_

_Dahlia and Freya are their allies and told them the whole story_

_Mikael has been killed by Dahlia and Klaus while Esther is in her coffin_

_HP is NOT the BWL and his true name isn't Harry James Potter-it's Kiaran Elijah Mikaelson_

* * *

**The Mikaelson Family**

* * *

Prologue:

Little Harry James Potter had always known that the type of magic James and Lily Potter do wasn't like what he's done like cause storms or create things out of rocks or something without the use of a wand.

They had claimed that his abilities were _strange_ and _freakish_ to the point that the last time he had done something of the sort when Alexander had thrown a fit about not having the last slice of his birthday cake on July 31st. Harry had it but when James took it as Harry already had a slice, Harry's anger came out and created a storm.

That had been four days ago and now, as the boy was sitting in a chair, he saw a beautiful blonde girl talking to a goblin but when she turned to look at him, she waved and he waved back only for James to grab his arm roughly.

"Do you know what happens when someone manhandles my child?" The man turned to see an eighteen year old brunette girl with the coldest eyes he had ever seen in his life. "I feast on their blood."

Without warning, she sunk her fangs into his carotid and began to drain him dry. Harry was just in awe, this girl said that he was her child and as he was still dwelling on that thought, she dropped him but sadly, he was alive as an older woman had put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I will erase his memory of the event of you appearing and feeding off him for a bit before he will leave and have an aversion to being inside this bank." She gave the blonde who came over a look. "Freya love, take them back to the house and explain this to little Kiaran, if you could please."

"Of course Aunt Dahlia." The blonde said gently, nodding as she ushered them out of the bank and as the woman bent down to the man, she used magic and ripped out his heart. The goblins knew better to piss off this Original and as compensation for the theft of her great nephew, they placed the heart in a box with thirty silver pieces surrounding it to show that he was a traitor.

The last words he heard before dying were, "no one steals from me and mine and gets away with it."

* * *

Elijah heard his wife and sister come in but there was someone else. He wasn't sure who he would expect to find with them but he saw a little boy around the age of five that had his dark hair but his Elena's eyes and knew who it was without a thought.

Their son was back.

Kiaran Elijah Mikaelson came back home.

* * *

**I do intent to make this into a story ONE DAY but as I'm writing out outlines for Family Above All sequel (if made into another story it'll be called _Family is Power _or just lengthen the first two parts together) along with Always and Forever (to those who liked it-I'm working on chapter 8 as we speak), it'll be difficult but I will try to work on them like I am with Negotiations **

**Aria**


	10. The Mikaelson Family reversion

_Another HP/TVD/TO XOVER IDEA_

_HP is the BIOLOGICAL SON of ELIJAH AND ELENA_

_As the last one had JP &amp; LP alive and neglectful of him, this one will follow ONLY HP CANON but in a different timeline. (HP BIRTHDAY IS JULY 31st 1992)_

_Harry discovers his heritage while at Gringotts when he's about to be thirteen years old_

_All The Original siblings are undaggered, Elena is a vampire from 1114 (she had been abandoned by her sire and Elijah decided to care for her and they fell in love), Dahlia and Freya are their allies and told them the whole story, Mikael has been killed by Dahlia and Klaus while Esther is in her coffin still_

_Basically, a revised version of 'The Mikaelson Family'_

_I also give thanks to Lab7417 for some help when I had this idea so kudos to you!_

* * *

1114 in Italy was beautiful and this evening was one of the greatest ones when he stumbled upon a frightened young woman with blood covering her neck and dribbling down her chin as she began to frantically cry. Going over to her, he wiped the blood off her lips and chin before recognition hit him.

"Miss Elena?" the young woman looked and her eyes widened.

"Elijah." She breathed before falling into his arms and Elijah rocked her, trying to figure out who it was that changed her and left her alone to deal with the onslaught of their actions. "I just-just went for a walk when I stumbled upon a young man who kept saying that he was hungry when-" she had tears streaking her eyes.

"Shhh…everything's going to be fine and I'll help you through this," he made her look him in the eye and without compulsion he pressed a kiss to her lips with a smile, "believe me my Lovely Elena-_I will help and protect you_."

"I have always believed you." She whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

(2005)

After getting off the Knight Bus, Harry Potter went straight to the wizarding bank Gringotts for a blood test as lately, he's been getting migraines that seem connected to his emotions.

He knew that it wasn't normal wizarding magic that this would always occur-hell; even his supposed best male friend Ron Weasley himself said that it was freakish magic and his other supposed female best friend Hermione Granger told him that it was 'impossible even with magic'.

A part of him wanted to say 'with your kind of magic' but didn't. He knew that his magic was near impossible to control with a wand but had to downplay that magic.

The second that he entered, a blonde woman looked at him with a glance and waved her hand over him.

For the first time in...well, forever really-he felt normal as the tingling sensation that washed over him changed his appearance.

Before, whenever he would look into the mirror and see the James Potter copy with Lily Potter's eyes he hated it as he felt uncomfortable.

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness wash over him and a smile fluttered over his face.

* * *

Outside of a multimillion dollar mansion in Kent, there were three couples and four people were inside in various positions.

The eldest of them all was in a room filled with grimoires and ingredients for magic spells and potions.

The third eldest was sitting in his room, flipping through an encyclopedia filled with words that could be translated to many different words.

The first couple-a brunette male and female-were outside and while the female was swimming in something that he thought should be illegal to wear.

A little string bikini in a cream color.

The second couple-a blonde male and a dark haired female who resembled a vampire-were in their room with the door locked.

The third single person who lived in that house-the second eldest person-was a blonde female who was out in the wand wielders bank, trying to get some information about a kidnapping that had happened earlier to two of the couples in almost twelve years and with no luck in locating their missing family members.

The youngest male was looking at himself in the mirror in his room and playing with a cricket bat.

The final couple living in the house at the moment anyway-was a blonde female and a dark skinned male-were with the first couple outside, while the blonde swam with the brunette female in a little red bikini that made the dark skinned man groan in utter appreciation and the brunette male give a low growl to him.

That was his baby sister and he didn't want to see her dressed in such a way! It made him itch to take away her credit cards, bank cards and hold onto her money but knew that his wife would have him in either cold showers or on the couch so he had to live with this, even if it's for a little while.

The ringing of the brunette's cellphone made him answer the phone.

"Yes Freya?" He asked as he walked away, busy trying to concentrate on the call. "What is if?"

_"I think I found him brother," Freya's voice sounded excited. "I think I found Kiaran! I just need to find Luna!"_

"You did?" hope filled his voice as he spoke. "Where is he?"

_"At the wand wielder's bank-I'll call with an update as he's about to wake up!"_

Hanging up the phone, he smiled and flashed over to the pool where his wife of eight hundred and ninety one years was just getting out of the pool with water dripping off her petite frame. Uncaring about his suit, he wrapped her up in his arms and swung her around, kissing her inbetween swings.

"Freya found him! Our baby boy's been found!" he whispered to her lips before catching them in his again.

Elena Mikaelson smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he saw the blonde woman from earlier was by his bedside and wiping the sweat off his forehead before glaring at the scar that rested over his eye.

"At least the horcrux has been obliterated as well as the others that the goblins had been able to find." She whispered to him. "I also had them run scans on you and this is what has been found." She warily handed him the parchment and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Name: Kiaran Elijah Mikaelson_

_Alias: Harry James Potter_

_Parents: Elijah Mikaelson-biological father, Elena Petrova Mikaelson-biological mother; James Potter-adopted father, Lilia Evans Potter-adopted mother_

_Abilities: Wandless magic, Spirit Magic, Ancestral Magic, a vampire/werewolf hybrid_

"That hybrid bit was because your uncle Niklaus had used an ancient blood ritual to make you into one." The blonde told him as she kissed his forehead.

"My whole life has been a lie?" he sounded small and the bitterness was easily heard. She nodded as she whispered, "it wasn't just your life that has been a lie."

He looked up sharply at her. "Who else?"

She didn't answer as three people walked in. One was a girl around twelve years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, the next was a man who was wearing horrid looking robes and had scars along his face but it was the last man who made him sit up and reach for his wand.

Sirius Black. Mass murderer.

"He's a hybrid like yourself, my brother Niklaus and the girl-your cousin Luna."

* * *

**So what did you think of this version of The Mikaelson Family? **

**To some sad news that will be repeated in the ANs of my other stories that I will update-from the 24 to the 28 I will be on vacation! After the 28th, I will update to the best that I can!**


	11. A love that lasts forever

_Another All Human Elejah story with Sofi, Klaroline, a touch of Kennett &amp; Stebekah_

* * *

_A love that truly lasts forever_

* * *

It's been three years and four months since Elijah Mikaelson had seen his childhood-turned to adulthood crush- and best friend- Elena Gilbert and the last he knew was from his sister in law Caroline, his brother in law Stefan and Kol's sort of girlfriend Bonnie Bennett who worked at the store with him and his three brothers, was that she and Matt Donovan were engaged and expecting.

Though it hurt him deeply to see her with someone else, he _wanted _to see her _happy _and he knew that it was partially his own fault.

He had _had_ _many_ times to tell her but each time he could have said those words-those simple little words, he didn't as he believed that she wouldn't like him in that way.

It wasn't even a long shot to think that she wouldn't be interested in him as he dated Katherine, Celeste and Klaus' one night stand from three years ago Hayley Marshall-Rebekah's one time best friend.

Both Celeste and Katherine died within two years of each other and he broke things off with Hayley.

He had learned later that she had been cheating on him during their one year relationship with Jackson Kenner who she ended up marrying.

Elijah ended up getting full custody of his daughter Katelynne as she didn't want her while Klaus got full custody of his and Hayley's daughter Hope as she believed that Hope would hinder any relationships she would end up having.

Now, as he rubbed his temples with one hand and glanced at the papers in front of him, he closed his eyes.

They were doing good, _yes_, but they needed more of Niklaus' comics and graphic novels as everyone loved them.

He had even purchased a couple for some friends who had raved about him and his talents.

Just as he was about to call him to see about creating a new comic or graphic novel to help with the store, the door opened and the girl of his dreams walked him.

Hair teased to perfection to rival even Katherine Gilbert's naturally curly hair and the dress she was wearing-an ivory knee length with spaghetti straps- had him staring at her unashamedly. The dress clung to her every curve and fit her perfectly like a glove.

She was much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, even after three years.

Elena Gilbert-or well, Elena Donovan as he assumed anyway-smiled at him as she made her way towards him with light little footsteps.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's been a long time." Surprising him, she hugged him and he hugged her back, inhaling her scent.

Jasmine and honeysuckle invaded his senses.

"I heard that you were engaged and expecting..." He looked at her and noticed the lack of wedding and engagement rings.

She let out a sad sigh. "I have a daughter named Rosalie and me and Matty broke up when he was willing to knock up my cousin Nadia."

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you out to dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, actually I would like that."

Things were looking up for him as he left the paperwork for Fin and Bonnie while he took Elena's hand and left.

* * *

**AN: From the 24 to the 28 of this month I will be on vacation! After the 28th, I will update to the best that I can! **


	12. Cafe Du Monde

**A new little one shot story and part of it was inspired by my trip to NOLA!**

Café Du Monde

She was just sitting at one of the tables, eating a beignet and smiling when she looked up and a smile was plastered across her face.

"Hello Elijah," Elena Gilbert said warmly. "Please sit with me? For old time's sake."

Elijah Mikaelson did and smiled at the 164 year old vampire that he had personally changed. "I have expected you to be in Mystic Falls or Atlanta."

She rolled her eyes. "You think that I'm bedding the brothers Salvatore?" she asked.

"The last time we spoke-without fighting, that is-you were linked to one of them." He answered as he took one of the beignets off the plate and bit into it, the powdered sugar going everywhere, even on her white dress.

"I left them and have been traveling," she looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I knew who it was that I wanted and well…I'm too late to even be with that person."

Elijah felt anger swallow him whole as well as bitterness. He loved her, yes, he will always but hearing her confession, he knew that he would never have a chance with her.

Making sure that she didn't see the way his emotions flickered, he kept his face stoic though he just wanted to drown in the best alcohol every bar in the Quarter had.

"Maybe one day you can be with him." He didn't want to lie but it fell from his lips. "Then you can have that happy dream."

_Though my heart will shatter _he thought darkly at the thought.

She shook her head. "That's not in the cards, I'm afraid." A tear slid from her eye and he wiped it away. "He's in love with a hybrid girl who married another."

Clearing her throat, she stood up and took the last beignet, shoving it into her mouth. Once swallowing it, she wiped the white mess from the corners of her mouth and left him with a smile.

He was a fool, that's for sure, but this time, this time he wasn't going to let her go.

Getting up, he ran after her as it started raining but everyone around them didn't care as the weather felt better than everywhere except Hawaii and as he caught her, he turned her in his arms and kissed her for all he's worth.

The second they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you and I always will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure-always and forever."


	13. The Best Revenge

**The Best Revenge**

Summary: Elena, Rebekah and Hayley are like sisters to each other though they were different-Elena's a doppelganger/vampire, Rebekah's an Original vampire and Hayley's a triggered werewolf. Each girl has a loving partner-Elena has Stefan, Rebekah has Matt and Hayley is with Tyler. When each girl finds out that their 'loving partner' happens to be cheating on them-Stefan with Caroline, Matt with a vampire named Nadia and Tyler with Bonnie-the girls decide to leave them and make them rue the day that they lost the best thing they had in life. What happens when a simple revenge scheme turns out to become a lifetime of happiness?

Pairings: (beginning) Stefan/Elena-Stefan/Caroline, Rebekah/Matt-Matt/Nadia, Tyler/Hayley-Tyler/Bonnie-Klaus/Hayley-it turns into Elijah/Elena, Rebekah/Marcel, Jackson/Hayley, Stefan/Ivy, Caroline/Enzo, Tyler/Liv, Damon/Bonnie, Jeremy/Davina, Kol/Katherine, Klaus/OC

AN: I have Katherine being kinder to Elena in this as she found her 'mate' in Kol and they're going to be in this on and off

* * *

If anyone at the bar found the scene of Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall to be odd then they didn't mention it or make notice of it.

It was no secret that the three girls were frenemies at best and enemies at worst whenever they were in public but in private-they were close like sisters. They would have sleepovers at Rebekah's house and do the whole mani-pedi as well as other sleepover things that both girls have never done.

This moment, though, the three girls were drinking down their sorrows at the Grill after they caught their other halves cheating on them.

Rebekah had seen Matt with a vampire she knew from Prague named Nadia in bed together and it infuriated her but it wasn't as bad as Elena walking into the Salvatore boardinghouse where she caught Stefan with Caroline-of all people-in his bed and their clothes strewn all over the room.

She just ran from there and straight into the Grill where Hayley was already drinking after catching Bonnie and Tyler in his family's cellar where he would go and change into a wolf. Rebekah had joined them hours later.

"We need to show them that they lost us," Hayley slurred drunkenly. "Make them realize that we were the best things they had."

Elena sniffled a bit. "How? How do we do that?"

Rebekah suddenly got a gleam in her eye. "The pageant!"

Elena and Hayley looked at her weirdly until their blonde 'sister' explained.

"We go to the pageant with escorts-Hayley can take Klaus, I'll take Marcel-" she got out until Elena sniffled again.

"That's well and great for you two but my escort happens to be bedding Miss Mystic herself and she'll be pissed if I end up going with someone else."

Rebekah's gleam didn't falter. "Who said you'll be going with someone else? If you happen to meet Elijah there-who knows what could happen."

Elena couldn't fault her on that. It would be easy to play off meeting Elijah there as he was her sire. As much as Damon wanted to say that he was-and there had been many times that he said he was-Elijah ended up making him tell the truth about who it was that gave her blood.

"So Elena meets Elijah there, we go with our 'dates'," Rebekah rattled off smiling drunkenly. "We have a good time."

Hayley and Elena nodded in agreement and as they left the grill, they didn't see Katherine and Kol watching them as well as hearing what happened to them.

Katherine, who was spared by some quick thinking and a witch who owed the vampire her life, was torn-to help her descendant out through a cheating scandal or to be on her daughter's side while Kol wanted to rip into the blonde human and relish in his blood but due to his deal with Elijah, he couldn't do that.

Sighing, the brunette couple decided to leave Mystic Falls for a bit and go to New Orleans.

They had a witch to find and to cast a spell on them so that Katherine could try for that happily ever after that she longed for.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in his study when he heard Rebekah come in with the werewolf girl Hayley and…and _Elena._

_Why are you here Lovely? _He thought as he rose to see where they were at. His surprise was overwhelming as he caught Rebekah drinking Klaus' best whiskey straight from the bottle, the werewolf drinking Klaus' best bourbon-also, straight from the bottle-and his Lovely Elena drinking his best scotch but she was using shot glasses for it.

Going over to them, he took the drink from Elena who looked up and gave him a silly drunken smile.

"Hey Eli!" she giggled out before passing out. He caught her and flashed her up to his room where she would be comfortable when he caught sight of her cellphone that was ringing. It appeared that the young Salvatore boy was trying to contact her so he decided to answer it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you Stefan?" he asked slowly. "If you had done something to hurt the Lovely Elena then I would avoid any of my siblings as we would all descend upon you like a pack of wolves." He added with malicious glee that he covered up.

"Look Elijah-I just need to talk to her about what she saw." Stefan spoke hurriedly but before Elijah could ask about what, he heard Miss Forbes in the background asking if she could talk to Elena.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together-Elena walked in on the young Salvatore boy and Miss Forbes in some kind of passionate embrace and went drinking.

Hanging up, he put the phone in the drawer of his nightstand and sat with her, smiling as he watched her sleep.

* * *

**I had wanted to do something different and try to make Hayley a more likeable character for some of you! In this-her feelings for Elijah are like those that she has for Elena and Rebekah-sibling/familial/platonic-so if I do make this into a story, there will be no romantic Haylijah going on!**


	14. The Best Revenge version 2

The Best Revenge

Revised version #2

AN: In the previous version, there was a Steroline bit but as I have plans for her, it's not going to be Caroline that Stefan's cheating on Elena with

Also-this takes place right after 4x01 (so basically whatever that happened in S4 did not actually happen in this fiction! THERE IS ONLY PLATONIC DELENA &amp; ROMANTIC DAROLINE! There is NO KLAYLEY &amp; KLAYLEY BABY! IT WILL BE KLAUS/OC &amp; KLAUS/OC BABY!

**Prologue: Caught red-handed and making plans**

Elena-

She was walking into the boardinghouse where she was living to protect her brother from anything she would do to him.

Though Damon had tried telling her repeatedly that he sired her, Elijah had all but forced him to be honest by stabbing him in the neck (something that he had done to him previously) and Damon told her the truth before he left when Elena decided to stay with Stefan.

The last she heard from Damon was that he lived in New York-the city that never sleeps-and owns a bar/restaurant he christened 'Hellfire'. She was surprised that Caroline found her way to New York and decided to give dating Damon a try.

Smiling at how happy he was, she made her way into her room (after telling Stefan that she wanted to take things slow) when she heard noises coming from his room. Peeking her head in, she stumbled back and ran from there with tears stinging her eyes.

Stefan was sleeping with her best friend! He was _screwing Bonnie Bennett_!

She found her way to the Grill where she sat at the bar and drank.

Rebekah-

Rebekah smiled widely as she walked towards Matt's apartment. She was filled with happiness at the thought of being with someone who loves her for being who she is. She didn't have to pretend to be something she's not and as she entered (as he gave her permission to do so) she set the tote on the table when she smelled some horrid perfume that she recognized as belonging to some vampire she had met back in Prague.

Sneaking towards Matt's room, she pushed it open a bit and put a hand to her mouth.

Matt was with Nadia?

She wanted to shut it off and slaughter everyone in that apartment when she grabbed her tote and flashed away to the Grill where she found Elena drowning in scotch and whiskey.

"Stefan and Bonnie." Were the words that the brunette got out and Rebekah took a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. Pouring a shot for Elena, she took a swig from the bottle with a little hiccup.

"Matt and Nadia."

Daphne-

Daphne Grey was a werewolf from a very long and prestigious werewolf pack known as the Crescent Clan that were from New Orleans but as her parents were able to run from the massacre that occurred before she was born, they helped her when she had accidentally killed someone when she was ten years old.

She had met Hayley Marshall and Tyler Lockwood who were both _friends_ but Daphne knew better than to believe it.

Somehow, Tyler managed to woo her when his girlfriend Caroline had left him and ran off to New York where her sire Damon was.

Now, as she walked over to where the Lockwood wolves would shift on the full moon, she was curious as to why Tyler had just cancelled their dinner date when she saw why.

Hayley and Tyler.

She should have listened to her gut about them when Tyler was wooing her but she was weak minded and believed that he liked her.

She ran where she found her two best friends-Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson-just drinking away their problems.

"I caught Tyler and Hayley." She told them as she sat on Elena's other side.

"Stefan and Bonnie." Elena choked out with tears spilling from her eyes from anger and sadness.

"Matt and Nadia." Rebekah whispered.

It was a few drinks later when a lit Rebekah dropped the empty bottle of whiskey and smiled.

"I wanna get revenge on them!" Daphne's light brown hair shone in the light as she whipped around to stare at him.

"How would we?" Elena hiccupped from the drinks. "How do we do that?"

"We go to the pageant and we make them jealous." The blonde said brightly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I take Marcel and Daphne takes Nik while Elena goes with Elijah-"

Elena shook her head. "Caroline's coming back for this event and has all but demanded that I go with Stefan come 'hell or high water'."

"Tell her that he's taking witch bitch Bennett." Rebekah told her imperiously. Elena pulled out her phone and texted Caroline.

Stefan is taking Bonnie

She got the reply back that basically said that she can go with whomever she wants and she would have Damon deal with Stefan.

"So I go…with Mr. Hybrid," Daphne ticked off her fingers. "You go with Marcel and Elena finds a way to go with Mr. Noble."

It was the next morning that Elena woke up in a bed that was much more luxurious than the one at her house and at the Salvatores. The Egyptian cotton sheets felt good and the down comforter was nice.

"I hope that you slept well Lovely." She looked over at the doorway where Elijah stood in a button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a pair of jeans while he was holding two mugs, one in each hand. She had to avert her eyes from him otherwise she'd do something that would embarrass her like jumping him. "I hope you don't mind-you came here pretty lit like your two accomplices who are still asleep."

She nodded and smiled at him lightly. "I did sleep well and I don't mind-not at all Elijah."

He smiled and held out the mug in his left hand for her. She raised an eyebrow at him for handing her a mug filled with coffee until she took her first sip.

"You mix blood with coffee?" she asked, amazed. He nodded.

"I thought it would be better for you." He still smiled and made a motion for her to follow him, which she did and was glad that she was in one of his shirts that seemed to cover her pretty well. "I know that you're staying with Stefan at the Salvatore boardinghouse but if you want, you are more than welcome to stay here if Stefan isn't teaching you properly about your new life."

She blushed as best as a vampire could. "I believe that I would prefer to live here, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Then the room you have just left would be your own room." He looked at her and let out a small chuckle. "Katerina and Kol would be stopping by later today as they need my help trying to contact a witch with a specific spell that they need."

Elena choked on her drink. "Katherine and Kol? They're together?"

"I believe that the night of the ball my mother threw they decided to get reacquainted with each other and Niklaus was the one who caught them in bed."

"I'm glad that they've got each other." She told him and she was happy that Katherine was getting the two things that she believed was denied of her.

She has her happiness and freedom.

Now, more than ever, Elena knew just why Katherine hated her-she believed that Elena had her happiness.

It wasn't long before both Rebekah and Daphne came downstairs while Elijah made breakfast for everyone though Elena was on her second helping of French toast with powdered sugar, a side of hash browns and a bowl of every single berry that she loved.

The girls ended up leaving Elijah's house that was near Klaus' manor when they decided to put their plan into action.

Soon enough, their exes will know why the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is quite appropriate.


	15. New Originals

New Originals-

Role reversals-Elena, Ekaterina, Bonnie, Jeremy &amp; Matt were the First Vampires/Hybrids, the Mikaelsons were human/witch/hybrid/Hunter, Hayley was still a werewolf, Caroline was a human and the Salvatore brothers were human while Stefan and Klaus were in a pissing contest over Caroline and Damon was in a relationship with Hayley-and both brothers were amateur vampire hunters?

Pairings: Unknown but will have Elejah in it for sure as well as a past Haylijah and Damon/Hayley

**AN: I've only seen this idea once-with Katherine and Elena as Originals and sisters-so I wanted to do my own unique spin on this and this is what the characters are going to be:**

**Elena-Ekaterina-Elijah-Niklaus=Hybrids**

**Bonnie-Jeremy-Matt-Alaric=Vampires**

**Tyler-Hayley=Werewolves**

**Kol-Rebekah=witches**

**Caroline=doppelganger**

**Stefan-Damon-Henrik=Hunters**

**Prologue: Storms Ahead**

Elena Petrova was screaming in agony as was her twin sister Ekaterina as their limbs were contorting and shifting. Each one looked horrified about what was happening to them while Ayana's daughter Bonnie watched in horror as their father Grayson Petrova had taken them hunting for humans.

"Please!" Ekaterina cried out.

Their mother-the Original Witch-Miranda shook her head and whispered, "forgive me children."

Each one of her children-loyal Matthew and strong willed Jeremy-all watched as she used a spell on not only herself but on Grayson that killed them.

"What do we do?" Bonnie-one of the newest vampires-asked softly.

* * *

The fivesome traveled the world and experienced new things though each one could rightfully say that meeting the Hunters in 1114 was something that they will never do as Elena had gone crazy with trying to kill herself for over fifty years.

During their years together, the others seemed to travel and find homes in other places though Elena and Ekaterina were the only ones who traveled together. Matt and Jeremy did travel together and sometimes with the girls but it was Bonnie who found a home in Florida and had opened up an occults shop that was still doing good.

Now, however, 2009 seemed to be a great year and as the twins went straight to the Mystic Grill, they met Caroline Forbes who was making out with one of the four werewolves who inhabit Mystic Falls.

"Heads I turn blondie into a vampire Barbie doll or tails you do." Ekaterina said as she held out a silver dollar.

"Here I'd thought you'd wanna turn her little plaything into one of us." Elena teased. Ekaterina looked and smirked

Looking him up and down, she nodded. "That one's a given sister."

Elena rolled her eyes and went over to play pool with a couple of the guys.

* * *

She didn't see the boy at the bar stare at her with wide eyes before he turned to see another brunette girl dancing and dry humping against someone he had once called his friend-Damon Salvatore.

No, Elijah Mikaelson decided that he and the girl Damon was humping-Hayley Marshall-meant nothing to him as she kept cheating on him.

_Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you_ he thought as he made his way over to the pool table.

* * *

Elena saw the dark haired boy grab a cue and look at her with a smirk. She knew that he wanted her to play against her and she was going to be nice and let him win.

"What's your name stranger?" she asked him as she lined up her shot. He chuckled at her and she's never heard anything that arousing in her life.

"Elijah Mikaelson." He told her as he watched her hit the white ball and that one ball hit four others-red, orange, blue and black. "Yours?"

"Elena Pierce." She lied partially. No need to tell anyone her actual last name and besides, she liked the name Pierce. "You wanna play?" she said as she raised an eyebrow as he gathered up the balls.

"Of course Pierce." He said smoothly.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson and her slightly older but more neurotic brother Kol just entered the Grill where they saw Klaus making out feverishly with Caroline-who Rebekah hated-and Elijah playing pool with some girl with brown hair that had a red streak in it and coffee colored eyes.

"So he's with a tramp to get back at Hayley. Classy." Rebekah spat only for a drink to spill on her, soaking her white top.

She looked at the girl and was wide eyed. The girl looked like the tramp who was playing pool with Elijah.

"Oh so sorry," she lied. "I didn't see you there you blonde bitch." Kol pushed Rebekah out of the way a bit and extended his hand to her.

"Kol Mikaelson." The girl rolled her eyes and held her hand for him.

"Katherine Pierce." She lied. No one here needed to know that her name was Ekaterina Petrova and besides, she wanted to make her name more…modern.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was walking along Wickery Bridge when he saw his pseudo guardian Alaric Saltzman-a vampire of all things-walk over to him and he didn't look too happy.

"Ric? What's wrong?" he asked and Alaric let out something that sounded like a groan and a growl.

"Two of the five Originals are in town Stefan and trust me," he looked like he wanted to rip someone's throat out but was keeping his cool. "This means trouble."

"What could be wrong about it?" Alaric laughed.

"Its because these two are Elena and Ekaterina Petrova-two Original Hybrids."

Stefan didn't see a problem with it. "So we stake them."

"There's only one thing that can kill them and they made sure that every single thing ended up getting burned by doing it themselves." He shook his head. "The rumor about Ekaterina Petrova burning down Atlanta might be true but it's Elena that you need to worry about-as much as she loves humanity itself, she will slaughter anyone who goes after her family with extreme prejudice." He shivered.

* * *

Elijah was having a blast with Elena when Hayley and Damon came upon them. Damon was eyeing Elena like she was something to be won while Hayley was looking at him with such hope that they could be together again.

"Hayley, Damon, meet Elena," he said as she eyed them with contempt. "Elena these are Hayley Marshall and Damon Salvatore."

"Such a _pleasure_ to meet you." She said, drawing out the word 'pleasure' like it wasn't such a pleasure to meet them and he agreed. "Now, if you two could just run along and start having sex in non public areas then we'll all be fine." She added as she walked back towards the cue rack to hang hers up.

"The pleasure's all mine." Hayley spat at her and Elena just raised an eyebrow.

"Temper tantrum? Aren't you a little too old to be throwing those around?"

Damon went to put a stake in her heart when Elijah felt something in him stir and he punched Damon, breaking his jaw.

He's always been in control but when he saw the stake, he couldn't understand why he felt the need to protect her.

One thing is for certain-his mother has a lot to answer for if she was the cause of this happening.

* * *

**So how did you all like this? I had seen a couple of stories that have Elena as an Original (though she's usually with the actual Originals or with Damon and Stefan and Caroline as Originals as well) so I wanted to try my little twist at it!**

**Tell me what you all think! **


	16. Chapter 16 another time travel one

Apparently, I love time travel stories so much (if you couldn't tell-_See Thine Heart _and_ Wolfs Bane _are two of them though there are a lot of them in the story bit _Aria's Ideas_) so I had this idea and yes, there's going to be time travel in it but at the moment, if this does become an actual story, everything will be meticulously planned out as well as the other couples-Elejah, Bamon, Steroline, Jeremy/OC (Kara), Madia, Rebel and Klayley

* * *

**A timeless tale **

Prologue:

She couldn't breathe when she caught her best friend Bonnie Bennett riding her boyfriend-well, now ex boyfriend Damon Salvatore in the bed that they had slept in previously.

Elena Gilbert ran out of the hallway and opened the door to tell Stefan that she and Damon were finished when she caught Caroline and Stefan not only having sex but bloodsharing at the same time.

Though she and Damon had never bloodshared-except for that one time which she realized that his blood tasted like sour apples and pennies that had been liquefied in some sort of acid-she knew that it was much more intimate than anything else.

She didn't want them to know that she caught them in the act, so she left the boardinghouse for a nice little hotel.

The only thing that gave her comfort was knowing that when Jeremy found out, not only was he dumping Bonnie like she was garbage but that if any of them tried to talk to him he'd shoot them dead.

* * *

_It only took her a while to find and track down Katherine Pierce, Abby Bennett and Tyler Lockwood. It took her even less time to kill them-first, by taking off their daylight rings (only for Katherine and Abby) and then by beheading them._

_A style reminiscent of the Original who she was frenemies with-Elijah Mikaelson._

_She didn't care that blood coated her shirt and hair, getting all over the room she was in._

_The heads were placed in boxes that she tied up with a ribbon, making them look like gifts, and she put each one on the beds of those who betrayed her._

_Caroline's screams were wonderful to hear as were Bonnie's and the Salvatore brothers when the latter two discovered their Katherine's beheaded body on their couch while the head was placed delicately on the mantle._

_She was grinning as she reveled in them, whistling as she walked away from Mystic Falls._

_Emotionless._

* * *

She woke up in sweat and did the one thing that she never thought that she'd do-

She called Klaus.

* * *

Klaus didn't know why he was driving back to New Orleans with Elena in the passenger seat of his SUV-even after what Elena had told him. It all didn't seem to be real and yet, it was.

He felt the first stirrings of his humanity slowly disentegrate into nothingness. There was nothing left…

_The child…your child…_

He knew that it was right.

He needed to forget about the girl in Mystic Falls.

Caroline Forbes was everything that Rebekah claimed Elena to be-a Petrova strumpet-though in Caroline's case she wasn't a Petrova at all.

No, she was just a regular old vampiric strumpet.

He had hoped that his feelings for her were real but now realizing how she can play people, he knew that she had found a way to not only play him but break his heart at the same time.

One thing's for sure-the second that they reach New Orleans, they will forget about the lies and betrayals that Mystic Falls washed upon them.

He will forget about Caroline, Elena will forget about everyone.

This was as much of a fresh start for her as it will become for him.

This time, he had an ally that he can depend upon and he knew that she would never stab him in the back.

* * *

**What did you all think of this story?**

**If I do make this one into a story-like I said, everything will be meticulously planned out and certain events will be changed. I know that some of you don't like Hayley's character but in this story, she won't have anything to do with Elijah as that will be one of the events changed-their meeting in the cemetery with the witches in New Orleans!**


	17. A new chance

A new chance

Summary: What if, after 2X22 and Elena never forgave Damon, the Salvatores just disappeared from her life altogether. Three years later, she lives in New Orleans with her two month old daughter when an old friend finds her. After all, moving to a new state was supposed to be a new chance as well as a new beginning.

Pairings: past Matt/Elena, past Matt/Rebekah, Damon/Katherine, Caroline/Enzo, Stefan/Ivy, Matt/Bonnie, Elijah/Elena, Rebekah/Marcel, Klaus/Hayley, Kol/Davina, Fin/Sophie

* * *

Prologue:

Elena sat at Damon's bedside, as he lay dying. She went to wipe the sweat off his forehead when he grabbed her hand.

"I need you to say that you forgive me." Elena had tears in her eyes as she thought of John-the man who she hated who had given up his life for hers.

"I want to forgive you but I can't Damon." Elena whispered as Katherine walked in with an amused smirk on her lips. Elena saw her and nodded. "You believed that you loved me but you really loved Katherine. She has the cure for you to take and when you do, find happiness with her." Sighing, she kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe one day I could find it in my heart to forgive you but now, now I can't."

She could clearly remember hearing Elijah say something that had to do with her though at the time, he had been talking to Damon.

_"She will never forgive you...and never for a vampire is a very long time"_

Standing up from her sitting position on the bed, she left the room and found Matt by the wetbar, drinking something.

"Matt…" she said sadly, once her eyes meet his sad gaze. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't.

He and Caroline were no more-like her and Stefan.

* * *

Three years after the sacrifice had taken place, a newly single Elena smiled as she held her two month old daughter with Matt in a New Orleans park. She had been with him up until he left her back when she was four months along, after admitting to her that he was cheating on her with a vampire named Nadia as well as having a threesome with her and another vampire named Rebekah.

To this day, Elena still hasn't spoken to Matt and point blank refused to put his name down on the birth certificate because of what he did.

She heard from Stefan-who got his humanity back months ago-that he's sorry that he couldn't be with her and that they had split but she told him that she didn't mind because she had a feeling that whatever they had wouldn't really last.

Damon also calls but they're short calls. He told her that he and Katherine got married in Italy and were happy together.

However, as she's at the park with her daughter she turned to see him staring at her.

Elijah.

The last time she saw him was the day of the sacrifice when she was 17 and now, three years later, he's here.

"I heard that you were undaggered but I didn't think you lived in New Orleans." She said softly, knowing that he can hear her and he flashed to stand right in front of her, his hand on her cheek.

"You look…beautiful." He murmured before his eyes went to look at her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Lina." He smiled and as he took her out of Elena's arms, holding her the way Elena did, it looked natural. "Lina Isobel Gilbert."

"Your daughter is as beautiful as you are Elena." She smiled at him warmly, allowing him to bounce her in his arms.

* * *

"So I hear you met someone today at the park?" Klaus teased as he held Hope in his arms while Hayley was watching the interaction between them. She has heard of Elijah but until the day the wolves tried to kill Klaus-she's never met him and even then, he seemed guarded.

"I did." Elijah looked at them with a small smile on his face. "Remember Elena Gilbert?"

Klaus sat up straighter and Hayley did as well. She's heard of her but that was all. The doppelganger who broke Klaus' curse but that was it-she had thought she died, like some others until Stefan spilled the beans by saying that Elena's alive.

"So how is she?" Klaus seemed interested in her as he wanted to know if she ever found peace.

"She's a single mother Niklaus." That also caught Hayley's attention. "I spent some time at the park with her and her daughter Lina." Pulling out his phone, he scrolled to find a picture of the two of them and when his fingers caught on one, he showed it to his brother.

Klaus saw the doppelganger looking happy while the brunette little baby girl in her arms was giggling at something.

"What about the father?" Hayley asked, curious. If he saw two at the park, where was the third member of her little family?

"Not in her life as Elena didn't want him in it after admitting to cheating on her multiple times as well as having a threesome with our sister and another female vampire. She left him when she was four months along."

Hayley whistled. "That must have been a pretty bad burn for her to hear that." She could understand where Elena was coming from-Jackson, when they were happy together, did try to choose her over his need of revenge on the Deveraux witches but in the end, that revenge drove him to his death at the hands of Jane-Anne.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow. Looking over at the Hybrid and their daughter, she couldn't have asked for a more perfect life.

* * *

Elena smiled and laughed at something Jeremy told her over the phone when she heard Bonnie's voice.

"Elena." Elena had to sigh. She didn't need to hear from Bonnie at all. She was, after all, one of the people Matt had cheated on her with and was now pregnant and married to him.

"She just came over," Jeremy apologized. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." She heard a knock on her apartment door. "Yeah-we'll talk soon." Hanging up, she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Klaus and Elijah.

* * *

**So far, with how I would have this story go-that's still partially in the works as I have many others to update!**

**Hope that most of you liked this one and don't forget to vote for which solo story I work on next-New Originals (which is in the lead with 3 votes) or Best Revenge (which has 2 votes)!**


	18. Amnesia

**AN: Another story idea! I know that the last one, you all didn't like that I ended it on such a cliffhanger so to appease you all...I AM WORKING ON THAT STORY AS WELL!**

**Now, onto the newest story idea that I had...**

* * *

**Title:** Amnesia

**Author:** Aria

**Summary:** post S3 (3X22)-what if when Elena was trying to decide to transition she had lost all of her memories and doesn't know who to trust and who to mistrust? Old friends and enemies will be thrown into a loop as from each of them; a new breed of evil is born? Who is Silas? Who is Elena?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT OUTLINE AND ANY CHARACTER THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE! If I had own this, Damon would have run off with someone, Elena would have been with Elijah since season 2's episode Rose, Hayley would have had Hope-transitioned into a Hybrid and run off with Jackson somewhere in the Bayou as well as have no feelings of any kind for Elijah so all the Haylijah wouldn't have happened, Alaric would have been brought back to life in 4X23 along with Kol, Jeremy &amp; Lexi and there would never have been Silas**

**Rating:** M (for the foul language at the moment)

**Pairings:** TBD/TBA-unknown but there is going to be Elejah, there may be some Dabekah! and a weird love square featuring Caroline-Klaus-Tyler-Stefan

**Author's notes:** yes, I'm making Damon a bit of a douche in the prologue only while the rest of the time he's going to be heard of as he leaves Mystic Falls with Rebekah and also, there WILL BE NO SIRE BOND as Elena has no memories and feelings for her friends

Another thing-I know that the Disclaimer says that there would never have been Silas and the Summary says 'who is Silas?'-he's going to be mentioned as a story and the real one (that we find out in season five) will come out in this and yes, there's going to be the Klayley and Klayley baby drama happening but Elena's not losing her humanity and both she and Elijah will end up together

* * *

Prologue:

She was tired and wet and just wanted to curl up underneath the blankets of the bed she was in but that wasn't what was going to happen apparently.

No.

She heard someone storm up the steps and throw open the bedroom door and said darkly, "you need to drink."

She stared at the man who just entered in confusion. Did she know this man? Sure-he was cute with the raven hair and the blue eyes but he seemed a bit…reckless and cruel.

"Who are you and do you always order people around 'cause that's just…well, insulting to me in more ways than one buddy."

"Really Elena, you're going with that?" he asked in a demanding voice. "I know that you're not that smart so just do as I say and drink." He then pushed a bloodbag-which smelled _so damn good_-and she slapped him.

"Don't order me around you son of a bitch." She snarled, making each word sound like it was its own sentence. "I am not someone who takes kindly to that and it's best that you leave me alone for a good long while."

The man didn't seem to listen and after uncapping the bag itself, he forced it down her throat. The second the liquid went through her, she growled and after pushing him out through the window which broke the glass, she downed the whole bag.

She began screaming as her gums felt like they were on fire. She covered her mouth to dim down her pained screams and as soon as she uncovered her mouth once she knew that the screams were all gone, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw black spider veins underneath red eyes and vampire fangs coming out of her mouth, gracing the top of her lower lip with the tips.

Tears fell from her eyes and as she flashed downstairs, she saw two others in her house. One was a blonde man with green eyes who looked to be seventeen and the other was a brunette male with beautiful brown eyes, wearing a suit and looked to be in his late twenties.

For some reason, she felt drawn to the suit wearing man and placed her hand in his.

"So you transitioned Lovely Elena?" the suited man asked. She cocked her head at him as his thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth to get that one little drop of blood that gathered there. Removing his thumb, he was about to bring it to his mouth when she brought said thumb over to hers and sucked the blood off, her eyes locked on his.

"Elena?" she heard the seventeen year old boy say lightly. Removing the thumb from her mouth, she turned to look at him and asked, "who is Elena?"

The suited man stared into her eyes and he shook his head.

"She's lost every memory of her life before she woke up and completed the transition." Before anyone could talk, the raven haired man appeared again, walking into the house like he owned it. "However it happened, it's giving her a blank slate. A fresh start as a vampire."

Soon enough, the newly transitioned vampire attacked him by punching him and breaking most-if not every-bone in his body.

"You asshole! You complete and utter fucking asshole!" with each word, she broke a finger on each hand and he began to choke her. "You forced that blood down my throat and now look!"

"He what?" apparently, the two fighters had no idea that she had been overheard by the suited man and the seventeen year old boy. When she thought she had the raven haired man in a position to hogtie his ass to something very breakable, someone pulled her off him and her eyes met warm dark brown ones.

"Why'd you stop me?" she pouted. He stared down at her, in shock before he covered it up before she'd notice it.

"You would have felt the guilt when he died." His voice seemed nonchalant as he spoke.

"When his ass went through the window I felt nada." She replied smirking. The brunette man walked over to her 'victim' and snapped his neck. Walking towards her again, she saw his eyes darken to look like melted onyx stones.

"You are coming with me to my house and I will try to explain everything to you." He told her. Raising her eyebrows, she snorted.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told that guy," she pointed at the 'dead' man in the living room. "I am not someone who takes kindly to being ordered around."

Chuckling at her, he murmured, "this isn't an order at all."

"It sure as hell sounds like one." She snapped. He chuckled and smiled widely at her.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson." That snapped her back to reality.

She didn't know who she was.

"Do you know who I am?" She was curious as she peered into his eyes.

"I do." He told her. "Just come with me and I'll explain everything to you."

She knew that this guy must be hiding something but if it got her to know who she was, she'll follow along with his demand.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you all liked this one!**


	19. Immortal Revenge

**AN: I wrote this on the iPad app 'Pages' one night when I couldn't sleep and apparently, I like betrayal stories a bit **

**I haven't titled this story yet-if any of you have suggestions for it, tell me in a review or something but for now, I had to title it...**

_**Immortal Revenge**_

**Pairings will have: Katherine/Elijah/Elena (I want to try it out), and the rest of the pairings I have no idea about **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Betrayal and Revenge_

The sting of betrayal burned them both to their cores.

He was betrayed by those he called his kin, his blood-brothers, sister and the one carrying his unborn niece or nephew.

She was betrayed by those she has sacrificed for-friends who have lived and then died and her only living family.

* * *

He had wanted to protect the wolf girl but she and his siblings decided to neutralize him with a dagger dipped in the ashes of White Oak as well as made sure to sprinkle those same ashes into his morning coffee.

He shouldn't have gone out back to where she was, near the pool, but he did as she looked so weak. His siblings were there and the dagger met his heart.

That day broke Elijah Mikaelson and he swore that he would make them pay-one by one.

* * *

She was at the graves of her family who had died and laid flowers on the tombstones. Everyone that she has loved was there once the witch brought down the veil.

She was beaten to a near death like state before they had placed her in a sealed tunnel where she had been held before, but this time they forced her into a desiccated state and her last conscious thought was that Elena Gilbert will destroy them and anything that they love, including calling herself a Gilbert.

* * *

Four witches who were powerful in their crafts heard them swear that they will get their revenge on those who have betrayed them.

Silas gifted them with powers close to his.

Esther gifted them with the knowledge and ability to create whatever it is.

Markos gifted them with control over their new abilities.

Qetsiyah gifted them with Immortality.

* * *

Elijah found his way out of his coffin that was at the bottom of the pool, the dagger still in his chest. Pulling it out, he broke the lid of the coffin and swam up to shore where he noticed that his _family_ was gone.

Getting inside, he changed out of his soaked and ruined suit into another black one and went to Mystic Falls, wanting to kill those in his way.

_Maybe I should get Elena involved in this as well_ he thought as he went to call her, only to realize that something was wrong if she wasn't answering his calls.

Pulling into his family's old house, he saw Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett talking about what they did to Elena. Fury rose inside him and he wanted to kill them. Finding a local witch, he had taken her to the spot where they said Elena was and had her undo whatever it was they did to her.

Once she was done, he killed her. No one needed to know what he was doing, no one.

* * *

Elena somehow found her way out of the tunnels where her ally was waiting for her in a crisp new suit. She smiled at him as she made her way to him. He blessed her with a smile as well.

The body of a witch was on the ground and she crouched down so that she can drink the blood as happily as she could, smiling at the taste.

Witch blood always gave her a bit of a kick. Standing up, she licked the blood off her lips and looked at her ally. Whatever naivete she had was gone and replaced with a dark hatred for those who betrayed her.

"Can we play with them?" She asked him in a childlike voice.

"Who to terrorize first my lovely?" Elijah asked her. Her eyes were cold but at the same time they were playful.

"We can get rid of Katherine and maybe bring your family down while simultaneously ruin my friends."

She told him as she grabbed his hand in hers. He grinned at the thought that she had.

"I'm thinking that we go after Stefan, Matt and Marcel first." He told her as he imagined all the ways to get back at Rebekah for being the one who first sprinkled the ashes into his coffee and then lured him outside to where Hayley and his brothers were, dagger placed in Kol's hand.

Finn and Klaus were the ones who placed him in the coffin and threw said coffin into the pool, he later learned.

"As much fun as that would be...I'd say go after the ones who daggered you and did whatever with your coffin." Elijah found that idea to be perfect and the best way to get to them would be through who they have cared for.

One by one, each of their victims suffered or died callously.

Sage was first, followed by Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy (he was only in a magical coma).

* * *

Rebekah felt guilty for what she did to Elijah but really, _it had to be done._ She was surprised that she was getting a video call from Stefan.

The second worst mistake of her life was answering the call.

She saw him, Marcel and Matt all tied up and gagged when Elena spoke.

_"Hello Barbie Klaus."_ Blood coated the doppelgänger's lips that came from the wound on Matt's neck. "So nice of you to join us."

"What do you want you wench?" Rebekah snarled only to pale when she heard Elijah's low chuckle before he appeared, dressed casually and blood coating his own lips.

_"Now now sister, play nice,"_ Elijah taunted her cruelly as he placed a kiss onto Elena's own blood stained lips. Rebekah looked sick at them.

_"Which one of these boys would you save? The waste of space human, Ripper boy or the soldier?"_ Elena asked as she casually stroked Matt's cheek before forcing his head back and placing her bloody lips over his bleeding wound. He screamed out as her fangs sunk into the wound, viciously tearing up the skin.

Elijah couldn't help himself as he saw the brunette drink deeply from the human. He moved over to her and kissed Elena deeply and passionately as he could while Matt was bleeding.

Rebekah ended the call and ran to her brothers and Hayley. Each one looking disturbed.

"Elijah is out and in a murderous rampage." She said before she put her hand over her mouth. "He and _Elena_ are plotting on killing Matt, Marcel and Stefan."

Finn was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"They killed Sage and sent me her heart while giving Damon her head." Her sick feeling came back. "They burned the rest of her body and sent me the video."

"What about them?" She asked softly.

"Bonnie Bennett is in a psychiatric hospital receiving treatment for brain damage, Caroline was subjected to the same torture that her father gave her, Tyler is still unaccounted for but we're hoping that he's safe for the moment and the same thing can be said about Katerina." He told her, gravely.

* * *

Damon was furious as he threw his glass at the wall, anger coating his eyes at what certain people were doing.

He knew that Elena was still trapped and desiccated while pretty boy Original was neutralized by his siblings.

After Bonnie was taken to a psychiatric hospital and Caroline was getting over the torture she had endured by two people she couldn't identify, both Matt and Stefan go missing. No one could get ahold of Katherine and Tyler but they all hoped that the two were safe.

Even Jeremy was affected-he was in a magical coma and no one knew when he'd wake up.

The ringing of his phone brought him back to normal and answering it, he felt his blood run cold.

_"Elena and Elijah are behind everything that's happening!"_ Rebekah's voice was filled with anger and sadness.

"That's not possible...Elena's trapped in the tunnels, desiccating and Elijah's been neutralized by all of you."

_"They got freed somehow."_ He paled at the thought.

They were going after everyone who betrayed them, and so far, Sage was... To get back at Finn.

"Then why put Jeremy in a magical coma?" He asked them.

_"To get back at Kol-he and Jeremy are friends and both had a crush on Bonnie who's your girlfriend."_ He could hear Finn's voice from behind Rebekah. _"Like saying getting rid of two birds with one stone' their stone is what they're doing and the birds are us."_

* * *

Katherine Pierce-also known as Katerina Petrova-was staring at the Original who should be desiccating somewhere in a coffin and her copy who should also be desiccating in the tunnels but here they were.

She wasn't sure how or when it happened but seeing the two look ready for a night out, she was turned on.

Hell, she had no idea that dresses could be _that_ short or that the suit wearing Original had muscles like _that_.


	20. 500 years

**AN: My newest idea! I had read a story (that's now been deleted) that had Elena and Katherine as twin sisters so I thought I'd try my hand at it as well as have Elena and Elijah married.**

**So far, the pairings I'm thinking of having for this story are-Elejah (obviously), Stebekah, Monnie...and I'm torn between having Klaus with either Katherine or Hayley while Damon's off searching for his and Kol is going to be with either Caroline or even Davina!**

* * *

Prologue:

1492

Klaus brought the body of Elena Petrova-Mikaelson back to the English castle he called home and as he held her, he allowed some humanity to slip through as tears glistened in his eyes. The sounds of people running made him stop and stare at the entrance to the building and his eye caught Elijah.

His brother, his favorite big brother, looked so broken the second he saw the body in his arms that he flashed to stand before him. With a gentle caress, he brushed back the strands of hair that got in her face.

"What is-" Katerina Petrova demanded until she saw her sister, her twin, dead in the arms of a monster. "Oh god! What happened?"

"She was killed by a monster who I killed." Klaus said, keeping the sadness out of his voice. "I am sorry."

"My beautiful Elena-my beautiful wife." Elijah whispered brokenly before he left at a human pace. Upon entering his room, he broke down.

He didn't care who it was that heard him, his heart was broken and he couldn't be with the love of his life as she was lost to him.

He will never see her smile at him ever again and he will never tell her how much he loves her.

2015

Five hundred years, time flies when you're a vampire but when you're an Original-it goes at a snail's pace.

"It's been five hundred years and still, you celebrate her life and death with me." Katherine Pierce said as she looked at her brother in law, Elijah Mikaelson.

"Indeed." His voice was haunted and his eyes were stained with water at the reminder of his beloved wife. "Drink and stories. On me this time."

It was an old tradition that they would do-drink and tell stories of Elena Mikaelson, the one person that they loved.

The two entered the Mystic Grille and sat at the bar where they were served bottles of scotch, whiskey and bourbon.

"If there was a way to bring her back, would you do it?" Katherine asked and Elijah nodded his head.

"I would give up eternity just to be with her on the Other Side." He told her sadly. "But I can't leave my siblings behind."

Katherine nodded as she took a drink. She knew who to go to-the little witch brat named Bonnie Bennett as well as Caroline Forbes-the vampire she sired personally.

They would be good to use for just this purpose.

A witch can bring her sister back.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes were having a slumber party with Rebekah Salvatore when Katherine Pierce came strutting into the boardinghouse like she owned it.

"I need your help." She said with her eyes on Bonnie. "Now you can help me or I can end not just your father's life but your mother's life as well."

Bonnie gritted her teeth and nodded. Though she didn't have good feelings for her mother and father, she didn't want them to be dead.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, regretting it already.

"I hear that you're getting into Earth-nature magic and Creationist magic. I need that kind of magic to bring someone back to life for me…and for a friend of mine."

"There's only one person you would want brought back…but why wait until now?" Rebekah asked.

"None of the other witches were as proficient in this type of magic until now." Katherine grinned. "That and the fact that she's well acquainted with an Original is a bonus."

"Who did you want brought back from the dead?" Caroline asked.

"The one person I ever truly cared for." Katherine wasn't going to say it but it wasn't needed as Rebekah did it for her.

"Her twin sister Elena. She died five hundred years ago breaking Nik's curse and she's Elijah's wife and mate."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this idea and don't worry-there's going to be more ideas and updates for stories! **


	21. Chapter 21

Originals/Vampire Diaries/Saving Hope

(After watching the pilot for Saving Hope, this came to me with the odd pairing of Katherine/Joel)

AN: this story is unnamed but if you have any good ideas for names-either PM me or put it in the review!

* * *

One of the patients that Dr. Joel Goran had to look over was a little girl named Lilyana. She had a broken arm and she had been rushed here.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he saw an eighteen year old girl with the four year old girl and he instantly thought that they were mother and daughter with how they looked alike.

"I'm here to fix a broken arm." He said and as the eighteen year old girl looked at him, critically, she shrugged.

"I'm not leaving her side while you do this." The eighteen year old said in a raspy voice that hinted at it being Bulgarian. "God knows what my sister would do to me if I left her little flower alone."

He smiled at her.

"You can stay in the room for as long as you want." He told her.

* * *

The sounds of someone running through the hospital made Dr Goran turn to stare at a man who looked like him except he was in an Armani suit.

Katherine groaned as she stared at her brother in law. Between him and Elena, they were both protective of Lilyana.

Then again, after witches had granted them Lilyana as a gift for protecting their lines (all sixteen of them!) they gave them four children-Lilyana was the youngest.

The other three were well over a hundred-Daniel at one hundred and forty (though he looks more like a twenty year old man), Rina at one hundred and thirty five (in the form of a seventeen year old girl) and Pierce at one hundred and twenty (in the form of a nineteen year old teenager).

Katherine wanted to tell him that it's alright-it was just a hairline fracture-when her sister appeared. Though Katherine was the older of the two, during the four pregnancies Elena had, she had aged to twenty four but no one could tell as she looks just like an eighteen year old.

"Oh Kat!" Elena ran (at human speed) to her sister. "Is she okay?" Turning to Lilyana, she picked her up and began to kiss her face. "Are you okay little flower?" She asked her.

"Darling," the man called. "Let the doctor tell us what's wrong with her." He soothed as he went over to her and taking Lilyana into his arms.

"It's just a hairline fracture." Goran said, in shock at seeing his doppelgänger standing before him. "I'm sorry-but do you know why we look so alike?" He asked suddenly.

"That's a very long story." The suit wearing man said as he kissed his daughter's nose. "It's a very long story."

"I'm sure that we can make time for you to tell me." Goran wasn't going to let this go, Katherine realized. She looked at Elena who nodded.

"Elijah darling-maybe we can invite him to dinner." She whispered to him. Elijah Mikaelson nodded as he stared at his wife, unable to tell her no.

"For healing my little flower, we would like to invite you to dinner." Elijah told Goran who nodded.

* * *

The inside of the manor was opulent in contrasting light and dark woods. The walls held paintings of the same man in different periods before settling on the one that held a family portrait of the same man in a light grey Armani suit, two boys who looked mischievous, one girl who looked just as mischievous as her brothers and finally settling on the girl he treated in the woman's-he believed her name's Elena- arms.

"It's this way," Joel turned to see the eighteen year old girl staring at him. "Come on. I hear dinner is Elijah's famous rack of lamb with a mint sauce and popovers."

"So you want to know how we look alike?" Elijah said as he took a bite of the lamb, looking the picture of ease in the white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slacks. "I'm assuming you know what doppelgängers are, yes?"

Goran nodded. He wasn't an idiot-he's read up on what they were.

"You are my doppelgänger," Elijah explained. "Like how Elena and Katerina here are the two copies of the same woman who was-once upon a time-in love with both my brother and I. She did choose but she died in my arms."

"Why not take her to the hospital?" Oh, if only he knew.

"There was no such thing as hospitals a thousand years ago." Elijah watched his doppelgänger's eyes widen at the implication.

"That's impossible unless you used magic-which probably doesn't exist-" he started to say when Elena shook her head.

"Magic is real." Elena decided to take over explaining. "Over a thousand years ago a witch who was very powerful in black and dark magic, created a species that to this day, still walk around. Vampires."

Goran wanted to shake his head but the way she made it sound, it was like she lived through it.

"Vampires and werewolves don't get along with witches that well, think like water and oil." He nodded, seeing that. "Well, that's the same way vampires and werewolves get along with each other." She shook her head. "I'm sorry-got a bit lost there-anyways, she made copies of Elijah and his siblings as well as the girl who died, in a way to right a wrong but not all of the doppelgängers have been found and not all of them are human."

"So you're saying that there are many copies of him-me-running around?" He was choking on the words.

"Nope-you are the only one that we've met. So far." Elijah grinned at him.


	22. The Wolf, Hybrid and Noble

**AN: I thought of this idea yesterday...though this will be the last update until sometime next week!**

**I have no idea what to call it but for now it's called: The Wolf, Hybrid and Noble**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

Elena Marshall was staring at the cemetery in complete surprise. She had been given directions to get to the cemetery here in New Orleans-a place she'd never truly been-by her older and crueler adopted sister Hayley in order to meet her here.

"I wonder what she wants." The brunette werewolf pondered as she watched the torches light up with her every step. Making her way to the mausoleum doors, she pushed them open to find five witches and Hayley in a circle. "Did I just walk in on a ritualistic murder?" She asked loudly for them to hear.

"I'm having a spell done and you're part of it." Hayley said smirking at her.

It was never a good sign. The last time Hayley smirked at her, it made her accidentally kill someone that she knew to trigger her curse.

She's never trusted her since. Elena was about to leave when she felt her eyes grow heavy and she collapsed.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa…what do you mean?" Kol said as he watched the witches.

"That wolf is now carrying the spawn of Satan." Agnes told him coldly. The two female brunette wolves were staring at the other in shock.

"I have no idea who you all are but this is fucking crazy!" The hysterical one said. "I've never met any of you and trust me-I'm not that unforgettable!"

Klaus glared at her before turning to Hayley who was smirking.

"I transferred the bastard into her." Hayley said. "I don't need to ruin this figure and besides-if I hadn't done this, I would have willingly and knowingly ingested wolfsbane to give myself an abortion."

"So instead of committing to motherhood…you're forcing me to?" The hysterical brunette shouted at her.

"Yes." Hayley answered. "Besides-why would I want to carry that monster's baby?" Klaus had to hold the other one back as she was about to attack her. "Buh-bye."

She was gone in a flash.

Klaus and Kol had a good look at the newest wolf when they realized that she was also a Petrova doppelganger.

Out of everyone in the whole world…fate gives them a new doppelganger? He and Kol knew that they now had to protect her from harm.

At all costs.

* * *

Elijah was staring at her and she was staring at him, wide doe shaped brown hazel eyes into his own dark eyes. She looked scared…like a frightened puppy dog.

"You're going to be safe here." Elijah told her. "I promise."

"I wish I could believe that." The werewolf girl said softly. "Unless you have a cure for boredom, I just want to be left alone and cry."

He led her to her room and as he shut the door, he turned and left the hallway. Upon entering his study, he saw his two brothers and sister just sitting around.

"She's scared and crying…she has no idea who we are." He explained. "For now, we should be cautious around her."

"Why don't we just go and find Hayley? That way, we can kill her easily." Rebekah offered.

"I promised that there was going to be peace and after the events in Mystic Falls…Kol's near death because of the Bennett witch, Stefan's desiccation, the elder Salvatore's megalomaniac ways of getting what he wants…I can't have anything like that happening here. We are happy here and a family-a real family." Elijah's voice was soft but passionate.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Klaus asked. "Keep her locked up in her room?"

"We try to get her to open up to us about everything that she's gone through as well as this betrayal from a family member."

* * *

Elena was just sitting on her bed, watching the screen of her phone. She had no idea how to tell her family that 'yeah, Hayley got pregnant and had witches transfer her baby into me so now I'm pregnant'.

They'd laugh at her.

Sighing, she placed the phone on the bedside dresser and turned her head to the knocking on the door.

Getting up, she walked over to it and was surprised to see the suited man on the other side.

"You do know that this is your house and you can open the door." She told him dryly. He shook his head at her and gave her a light smile.

"This is your room for now." He told her. "It's only polite that I knock for who knows what kind of state you could have been in-naked or asleep-and I wouldn't want to bother you."

She eyed him as she motioned for him to come all the way into the room.

"What's your name and more importantly, why are you so nice to me when the rest of your family seems to hate me?"

He shook his head.

"They don't know you yet," he explained. "My name's Elijah and yours is?"

"Elena. Elena Marshall."


	23. The third version of The Best Revenge

**The Best Revenge**

Summary: Elena, Rebekah, Caroline and Daphne are like sisters to each other though they were different-Elena's a doppelganger/vampire, Rebekah's an Original vampire, Caroline is a vampire Barbie doll (according to Damon) and Daphne's a triggered werewolf. Each girl has a loving partner-Elena has Damon, Caroline has Stefan, Rebekah has Matt and Daphne is with Tyler. When each girl finds out that their 'loving partner' happens to be cheating on them-Stefan with Bonnie, Damon with Hayley, Matt with a vampire named Nadia and Tyler with a hybrid girl named Kim-the girls decide to leave them and make them rue the day that they lost the best thing they had in life. What happens when a simple revenge scheme turns out to become a lifetime of happiness?

Pairings: (beginning) Elena/Damon, Stefan/Caroline, Rebekah/Matt, Daphne/Tyler

Endgame: Elijah/Elena, Marcel/Rebekah, Klaus/Daphne, Caroline/Enzo, Tyler/Liv, Damon/Hayley, Jeremy/Davina, Kol/Katherine

AN: I have Katherine being kinder to Elena in this as she found her 'mate' in Kol and they're going to be in this on and off and also, to imagine Daphne Grey-if you've seen the movie If I Stay, the main female actress is who I'm portraying Daphne's looks from!

**Prologue: Caught red-handed and making plans**

Elena-

She was walking into the boardinghouse where she was living to protect her brother from anything she would do to him.

Though Damon had tried telling her repeatedly that he sired her, Elijah had all but forced him to be honest by stabbing him in the neck (something that he had done to him previously) and Damon told her the truth before he and Elena decided to try and date.

At first, she was pretty happy with him but lately, she felt like she was stuck in a rut with him-like she did with Matt when she was human.

Smiling at how happy Jeremy was as he and Bonnie broke it off and he was sending post cards to his pen pal in New Orleans named Davina Clare, she made her way into her room (after telling Damon that she wanted to take things slow) when she heard noises coming from his room. Peeking her head in, she stumbled back and ran from there with tears stinging her eyes.

Damon was sleeping with some werewolf girl she had tried to befriend-Hayley Marshall!

She was half naked and straddling him, looking like they were about to just devour each other.

She ran out of there when they smelled her scent coming from the doorway and had turned to see her hair flash by them.

She found her way to the Grill where she sat at the bar and drank.

Caroline-

Caroline was a perfectionist with a huge OCD problem. She was pleasantly surprised that Stefan decided to go out on a date with her and since that date-a few days after the Mikaelsons ball-they were going strong and happy.

She had been over Tyler for a while and when she told him, he accepted what she was saying and had admitted to meeting a werewolf girl named Daphne in the mountains with her family.

Lately though, she felt as though Stefan wasn't really that into her and it hurt her but she tried to put a positive spin on this until she saw Elena flash by her with tears in her eyes.

She made her way up to Damon's room and saw him with the werewolf girl Hayley-both butt naked now-and knew why Elena was in tears.

Storming into Stefan's room, she wanted to tell him to talk to Damon when she caught him with the last person she expected to catch him with.

Bonnie Bennett.

Her best friend.

Her witchy best friend.

Before they could say anything to her, she was gone and sitting beside Elena at the Grill.

Rebekah-

Rebekah smiled widely as she walked towards Matt's apartment. She was filled with happiness at the thought of being with someone who loves her for being who she is. She didn't have to pretend to be something she's not and as she entered (as he gave her permission to do so) she set the tote on the table when she smelled some horrid perfume that she recognized as belonging to some vampire she had met back in Prague.

Sneaking towards Matt's room, she pushed it open a bit and put a hand to her mouth.

Matt was with Nadia?

She wanted to shut it off and slaughter everyone in that apartment when she grabbed her tote and flashed away to the Grill where she found Elena drowning in scotch and Caroline drowning in whiskey.

"Stefan and Bonnie." Were the words that the blonde got out while Elena sounded miserable as she said, "Damon and Hayley"

Rebekah took a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. Pouring a shot for Elena, she took a swig from the bottle with a little hiccup.

"Matt and Nadia."

Daphne-

Daphne Grey was a werewolf from a very long and prestigious werewolf pack known as the Crescent Clan that were from New Orleans but as her parents were able to run from the massacre that occurred before she was born, they helped her when she had accidentally killed someone when she was ten years old.

She had met Hayley Marshall, a hybrid girl named Kim and Tyler Lockwood who were both _friends_ but Daphne knew better than to believe it.

Somehow, Tyler managed to woo her when his girlfriend Caroline had left him.

Now, as she walked over to where the Lockwood wolves would shift on the full moon, she was curious as to why Tyler had just cancelled their dinner date when she saw why.

Kim and Tyler.

She should have listened to her gut about them when Tyler was wooing her but she was weak minded and believed that he liked her.

She ran where she found her three best friends-Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson-just drinking away their problems.

"I caught Tyler and Kim." She told them as she sat on Elena's other side.

"Damon and Hayley." Elena choked out with tears spilling from her eyes from anger and sadness.

"Stefan and Bonnie." Caroline groaned as she took another shot.

"Matt and Nadia." Rebekah whispered.

It was a few drinks later when a lit Rebekah dropped the empty bottle of whiskey and smiled.

"I wanna get revenge on them!" Daphne's light red hair shone in the light as she whipped around to stare at him.

"How would we?" Elena hiccupped from the drinks. "How do we do that?"

"We go to the pageant and we make them jealous." The blonde said brightly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I take Marcel while Elena goes with Elijah-"

"Perfect idea Beks!" Caroline giggled. "I was going to take Stefan but I could always cancel and go with someone else!"

"Who would be perfect for our little Care-Bear and Miss Daphne?" Elena giggled out drunkenly.

All four were thinking when Rebekah shrugged. "No idea."

"What about the Big Bad Wolf?" Daphne got out drunkenly.

"PERFECT!" the blonde Original squealed out.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in his study when he heard Rebekah come in with the werewolf girl Daphne, Miss Forbes and…and _Elena._

_Why are you here Lovely? _He thought as he rose to see where they were. His surprise was overwhelming as he caught Rebekah and Miss Forbes drinking Klaus' best whiskey straight from the bottles, the werewolf drinking Klaus' best bourbon-also, straight from the bottle-and his Lovely Elena drinking his best scotch but she was using shot glasses for it.

Going over to them, he took the drink from Elena who looked up and gave him a silly drunken smile.

"Hey Eli!" she giggled out before passing out. He caught her and flashed her up to his room where she would be comfortable when he caught sight of her cellphone that was ringing. It appeared that the elder Salvatore boy was trying to contact her so he decided to answer it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you Damon?" he asked slowly. "If you had done something to hurt the Lovely Elena then I would avoid any of my siblings as we would all descend upon you like a pack of wolves." He added with malicious glee that he covered up.

"Look Elijah-I just need to talk to her about what she saw." Damon spoke hurriedly but before Elijah could ask about what, he heard two female voices in the background along with Stefan asking if they could talk to Elena and hopefully Miss Forbes.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together-Elena and Miss Forbes walked in on the young Salvatore boy and Miss Bennett as well as Damon and whoever that other female was in some kind of passionate embrace and went drinking.

Hanging up, he put the phone in the drawer of his nightstand and sat with her, smiling as he watched her sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning that Elena woke up in a bed that was much more luxurious than the one at her house and at the Salvatores. The Egyptian cotton sheets felt good and the down comforter was nice.

"I hope that you slept well Lovely." She looked over at the doorway where Elijah stood in a button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a pair of jeans while he was holding two mugs, one in each hand. She had to avert her eyes from him otherwise she'd do something that would embarrass her like jumping him. "I hope you don't mind-you came here pretty lit like your three accomplices who are still asleep."

She nodded and smiled at him lightly. "I did sleep well and I don't mind-not at all Elijah."

He smiled and held out the mug in his left hand for her. She raised an eyebrow at him for handing her a mug filled with coffee until she took her first sip.

"You mix blood with coffee?" she asked, amazed. He nodded.

"I thought it would be better for you." He still smiled and made a motion for her to follow him, which she did and was glad that she was in one of his shirts that seemed to cover her pretty well. "I know that you're staying with the brothers at the Salvatore boardinghouse but if you want, you are more than welcome to stay here if they are not teaching you properly about your new life."

She blushed as best as a vampire could. "I believe that I would prefer to live here, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Then the room you have just left would be your own room." He looked at her and let out a small chuckle. "Katerina and Kol would be stopping by later today as they need my help trying to contact a witch with a specific spell that they need."

Elena choked on her drink. "Katherine and Kol? They're together?"

"I believe that the night of the ball my mother threw they decided to get reacquainted with each other and Niklaus was the one who caught them in bed."

"I'm glad that they've got each other." She told him and she was happy that Katherine was getting the two things that she believed was denied of her.

She has her happiness and freedom.

Now, more than ever, Elena knew just why Katherine hated her-she believed that Elena had her happiness.

It wasn't long before all three-Caroline, Rebekah and Daphne-came downstairs while Elijah made breakfast for everyone though Elena was on her second helping of French toast with powdered sugar, a side of hash browns and a bowl of every single berry that she loved.

The girls ended up leaving Elijah's house that was near Klaus' manor when three out of the four girls decided to put their plan into action.

Soon enough, their exes will know why the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is quite appropriate.


	24. The Things We Hold On To

**AN: another new idea that came to me after watching this one video on YouTube last night! **

_The Things We Hold On To_

CHAPTER 1

It was days after the ball that Esther threw where she tried to bind her children to Elena in a linking spell only for it to fail in the witch's eyes as Elena was clever enough to use a different blood source-Abby Bennett's blood. The older Bennett witch gave it to her to use so that she could help her daughter Bonnie out. Elena thanked her now, as she looked at the pregnancy test that showed two pink lines and another one that actually said the word 'pregnant'.

Before it was just a niggling feeling in her gut but here's the proof of her and Elijah's little romp from when Damon undaggered him and she invited him inside, giving him something to drink when they started kissing which led her to this situation she found herself in at the moment.

Thoughts were running rampant through her mind-did he want the baby? Did he not want this child? Did she-now that was stupid! She wanted the baby, no matter who the father was.

Deciding to bite the bullet, she called him only for Rebekah to answer it in her usual snotty way.

"Why are you calling my brother doppelbitch?" Elena took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need to talk to Elijah. Is he there?" The laughter from Rebekah on the other side made her wish that she never called.

"Try calling back never again." Rebekah then hung up on her. Tears were threatening to spill but she held them in.

Looking around the room, she made a shocking and surprising choice-she was leaving. She was leaving her home and her hometown, going off to live somewhere where she hoped that she would be able to protect this little life inside her.

"Hey 'Lena!" She left her room and went towards the stairs where Matt and Jeremy were, holding a box of pizza.

"Guys? I have something that I need to tell you something important that you both have to keep a secret." She said with a slightly stronger voice than what she usually used on Jeremy when she was younger and getting him to eat his vegetables.

"I swear I won't tell a soul." Both men said quickly, after realizing that he and Elena were better off as friends, Matt was her support system.

"Remember the morning that you discovered that Elijah was leaving the house quickly?" Elena asked as she remembered that morning. Jeremy could only nod. "We slept together the night Damon undaggered him and now…now I'm pregnant, with his child."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears fell and danced across her cheeks, leaving trails in their wake.

Jeremy pulled her into his arms and was consoling her as best he could. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job or not but this was the best that he could do. He'd never been around any pregnant women in his life and he was praying to whoever was out there that this was the best way to console someone.

Matt was still in shock and as he put the pizza down, he went over and hugged her as well. Though he would like nothing better to do than beat the shit out of Elijah, he made a promise to Elena and he was going to keep it till his dying day.

* * *

Nine months later on a late June evening, Elena gave birth to a little girl in a New Orleans hospital. Elena was just happy that her daughter was born perfect and as she held her, she smiled down at her.

"I tried telling your daddy sweet baby but your auntie kept saying that I was no good and a horrible person." She whispered. "So for now on, I'll protect you as best I can."

"What are you going to name her?" Elena looked up to see Matt and Jeremy there, Matt being the one who spoke. Elena smiled and as she looked at the bundle wrapped in pink, the perfect name appeared in her mind.

"Nova. One meaning is butterfly and that's what she is. My butterfly." She said. "Nova Isobel Gilbert-Mikaelson."

"Are you sure that you want his name in there?" Jeremy asked as he sat beside her with a smile, his finger going down the baby's cheek.

"He is the father and besides-I'm sure that your girlfriend Davina can ask her vampire guardian to compel the doctors to hide this from them." Elena told him, still happy and blissful, even as she stressed 'them', meaning the Mikaelsons.

"I'll go ask her to ask him." Jeremy said as he got up to find his witchy girlfriend Davina Claire. It was by chance that they met in St Anne's after she was revived from a blood sacrifice called 'The Harvest'. Since their meeting, they've been happy together.

Matt looked at her and smiled lightly.

"She's as beautiful as you." He said as he gave her a stuffed teddy bear. She smiled at him with warmth.

"I just hope that she won't cause much trouble like I did." She told him with a blissfully happy smile.

"I'll be there whenever you need me-because I'm sure to be her favorite uncle." He joked.


	25. Like I'm gonna lose you

**I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

**AN: I got this in my head after listening to the song 'Like I'm gonna lose you' by Meghan Trainor and John Legend...for some reason, after listening to it, I just imagined this and I wrote it!**

* * *

He wanted to dagger his sister and keep her in that daggered state for eternity! Driving as fast as he could, he reached the cemetery and she had three urns-each containing a member of his family who has died-as well as a witch who was looking everywhere but at the girl.

"Elena! Elena, please! Don't do this!" Elijah Mikaelson shouted at the girl but as her eyes met his, his heart was breaking. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry…they never deserved to die…maybe one day we'll be together again." Elena Gilbert whispered sadly to him, tears falling from her eyes as the witch began to chant. A knife was positioned at her gut, it slid in effortlessly. Tears were still falling from her eyes as her blood was spilled onto the ground and each urn was opened and poured onto the blood.

He managed to get to her and he pulled her into his arms, trying desperately to give her his blood but she refused.

"I want you to find someone to be happy with…like Bonnie was with Kol and how Caroline is with Klaus…just find that bit of happiness again…"She breathed out, sounding softer.

"There's never going to be another one for me." He vowed to her. "You were it for me. I-" the words never left his lips as her fingers touched them.

"I want you to say those words to someone you love…the way I love you…always and forever…" With her last breath, she was gone and he held her in his arms, begging her to come back to him.

* * *

It's been eight-almost nine months-since his beloved Elena's death and his siblings are happy. Kol has Bonnie (both being witches now), Henrik is going to school, Rebekah lives in some flashy city with whoever it is she's with, Klaus and Caroline are married as well as expecting (due to Bonnie using her creationist powers for them) as was Finn (who is a warlock again) and his werewolf girlfriend Hayley.

Sitting at the bar, he took a drink of the amber colored scotch before calling Cami over for another refill as some corny love song played.

"So you're still depressed? Over this girl?" Cami asked, barely able to get the story out of him.

"I was going to marry her. I have the ring and all." He said and pulled it out. It was beautiful, Cami had to give him that. The stone was a diamond with lapis lazuli surrounding it. "She'll never wear it."

"There could be a way to bring her back." Cami said, trying to give him hope but he gave a bitter laugh.

"She's probably found peace on the Other Side." He said with bitterness. "Thanks for the drinks Camille."

He had no idea that Marcel had been eavesdropping on them.

* * *

Ten months later, December 24th…Marcel and Davina found the spell. It was simple and yet it was dangerous at the same time.

The plan changed somehow-instead of Marcel himself being the sacrifice, a raven haired vampire named Damon Salvatore suggested that they use Katherine Pierce as the sacrifice.

She was kneeling on the ground and as Davina did the spell, she stabbed the vampire in the gut and since Elijah couldn't have Elena's body cremated, they actually stole her body.

The slight gasp coming from inside the coffin made Marcel open it and the girl sat up, breathing heavily.

"Where am I?" She asked and Marcel smirked.

"You're in a New Orleans cemetery." She looked at him in shock before she tried getting out, only for him to help her out.

"Your ride's going to be here soon." He said and as she turned her head to the sounds of someone walking, her eyes were wide as Elijah stared at her.

"Merry Christmas Elijah! Hope you like the gift me and Davina gave you." Marcel said with a smirk.

* * *

It's been four years since that Christmas Eve and the Mikaelson family grew.

Kol and Bonnie have two daughters and were trying for a son, Klaus and Caroline had three girls-like Finn and Hayley, while Rebekah was expecting a baby with Marcel. Davina was Regent and Elijah himself was happy with his wife of three years and their two and a half children.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" Elijah opened one bleary eye at his son who was grinning at him. "Santa came! He came!"

"Go downstairs. Wait for us before you start tearing into your gifts." Elijah said. The three year old scampered off them and grabbed his two year old sister's hand, both of them going downstairs with bright smiles on their faces.

"So I guess that I can't sleep the day away?" His wife groaned as she snuggled further into him. He laughed.

"Sorry Elena. Not today." Elena Mikaelson let out a groan and sat up, a hand on her seven month bump as the baby began kicking. This one was due February 14th.

It was their Valentine's Day baby.

"I love you Elena." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you more Elijah." She whispered back.

This was his happily ever after, _always and forever._


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: the dates have been changed in this story! Elena was born in 1990 while Jeremy was born in 1991 so chapter 1 takes place in 2008 and from chapter 2 forward will be in 2016**

**This is ****untitled **

Chapter 1:

She couldn't believe it. Every little molecule in her screamed at her as she watched, transfixed, at the scene in front of her.

Her loving boyfriend Matt Donovan, the one person who she thought she could turn to when she felt so alone in the world, was kissing some girl that she thought was her friend.

Caroline Forbes let out a low moan of his name as he kissed down her throat and to her carotid. Taking off the promise ring he had given her, Elena threw it at the ground near his feet and ran over to her car. Getting in, she put the car in reverse and backed out of her parking spot before thrusting it into drive.

It was past the Grill when an SUV slammed right into her. The front of the SUV went through the driver side and she felt her head hit the steering wheel before blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The steady thrum of the dripping of the saline in the IV connected to the unconscious girl made Dr. Meredith Fell feel sick to her stomach.

She would live, definitely, but she'll end up going to an empty house as Alaric moved out when Jenna did. Jeremy lives in Denver and her baby sister Amara was sitting in the waiting room on Bonnie Bennett's lap, both waiting for the unconscious girl.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Elena Gilbert in here.

The first time was May 23, 2007 when her parents died and Amara was only five months old.

She saw that Elena struggled with raising Amara as Jenna was getting stressed out as well as being inept at it, John didn't want anything to do with the baby and Jeremy had no idea what to do.

If she could, she would help the two girls leave Mystic Falls altogether.

* * *

It's been a week since Elena left her boyfriend and her accident.

It's been a week of tragic events like her accident and her emotional break up with Matt as well as 'defriending' Caroline before Elena and Amara left Virginia.

Their first stop was Atlanta where they stopped for the night and they kept going until they went to New Orleans.

Slowly, Elena made her way into the Orleans Parish and smiled at her new home. It wasn't much-a penthouse in the French Quarter-but it was the best she could do for her and for Amara.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new day.

* * *

**So what did you all think of this?**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This came to me and yes, I need to update all of my stories but I've been busy and also trying to rewrite most of the chapters so just give me a little more time**

**This is untitled**

Elena was sitting at the Grill across from Caroline who was eating fries. The blonde was prattling on about Tyler and his obsessive new idea of world domination-or just neutralizing Klaus for a few millenniums-when Elena spoke.

"I think that Damon's cheating on me." Caroline spat out her soda all over Elena who was staring at her.

"OMG! Who do you think he's been knocking boots with?" The blonde asked and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say 'knocking boots'?" The blonde was red.

"I was watching _Leverage_ the other day!" She pouted but Elena giggled. "Seriously, who would he cheat on you with?"

"I've smelled three different perfumes on him-one being from Bonnie." She said with a sad smile. "The other two-one was just the natural smell of wolf and the last one was surprisingly Rebekah's."

Caroline nodded but felt really guilty as she knew who it was that Damon happens to be cheating on Elena with.

"So you think that he's been with one of those three?" Elena nodded before a tear slid from her eyes.

"I know that if he were with Rebekah, I'd see her gloating about it." She was talking, unaware that a few vampires were overhearing this conversation. "If he were with Bonnie…maybe that's another reason for her to avoid me but if he were with the wolf, then shame on me for believing in love."

"Haven't you know-confronted him about it?"

"I did and he just yelled at me for being a horrible girlfriend and not believing him!" Elena took a drink of her scotch. "He even said that if he were going to cheat on me, he'd make sure not to have the tell tale signs of it on his person."

Caroline looked like she wanted to say something when Stefan slid in beside Caroline. He looked at the two curiously.

"What is going on?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't about Damon's infidelity.

It was that time that she knew that she and Stefan were going straight to hell.

* * *

The scene that greeted her when she walked in made her sick to her stomach but really; this was all her fault for believing his pretty lies.

Damon was cheating on her…with Rebekah! Oh of the horrible things that she could have witnessed, this was it. Tears stung her eyes and as she went into her room, she packed up her things.

No way was she going to stay in this shit-hole town any longer and the human girl fled.

But before she even left the room, she heard Damon's cell go off with two texts from Stefan and Caroline, telling him that Elena was on to him and Rebekah.

"Are you sure you want this to happen?" Lucy asked Bonnie. The younger Bennett witch nodded.

"If she's going to be here, she's going to ruin everything!" Bonnie snarled. "It's her fault grams died and that half of her family is dead as well as Abby being a vampire nowadays! It's all Elena's fault! I want her gone."

Lucy sighed but helped Bonnie with the spell that would send Elena to 1002 so that way, Elena's ability to track death will end with her very own.

Besides, as Finn promised her, once his siblings find Elena in that time, they'd kill her before long.

* * *

The last thing she remembers was going over the Bridge when she was submerged in ice water and now; she was in something that was probably fashionable back in the 10th Century.

_Oh bloody hell! _She thought as she saw a group of four standing over her and she gulped.

She saw Rebekah standing to her left, clearly still acting like the same spoilt little girl she had back when she first saw her. Next was Klaus who was staring at her a little oddly (she could hear the name 'Tatia' coming from his and Elijah's lips). There was another male that she never met in her life and finally…the one that she trusted more than even her friends.

"Miss? You are hurt badly but once we take you up to the castle that a friend of ours is at, we can get you all the help that you need." Klaus said and he sounded quite nice about it.

Maybe he wasn't so jaded about love yet.

She wanted to say something but she only nodded. If she was back in time when these vampires were still just learning about their existence, she wasn't going to complain about it.

Besides-it's not like she had anyone waiting for her back in her time anymore. Her friends and Damon betrayed her trust big time.

Caroline knew that Damon was cheating on her with Rebekah, Bonnie blamed her for everything horrible that happened to her, Jeremy was living the high life in Denver, Stefan was too busy with being in between Caroline's legs as well as hiding his brother's infidelity and Damon was too busy screwing anything on two legs and had a great rack.

* * *

She realized that when Lucien died, he had Klaus' blood in his veins. Before Elijah and Klaus began to burn the pyre, she stopped them.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was from a different time?" She asked and at their nod, she smiled. "I remembered how you all created vampires. Once the human or witch dies with your blood, they will wake up and need to complete the transition with blood."

"How sure of this are you?" Klaus asked just as Lucien sat up, gasping for air.

"What do you call that Niklaus?" The way his name came to her was easy. "He needs blood quickly and do not slaughter the entire village, please!"

* * *

2010 was a different year for Elena as she sat up, gasping for breath. After being daggered for almost two decades, she was furious and took her fury out on Rebekah.

By giving her the same treatment she gave her back when she first arrived. It could be seen as childish but her excuse would be, "what's Rebekah supposed to be then? She acts like a child so why shouldn't I treat her as such?"

She knew that her husband would chuckle and Kol would laugh but it was Klaus who would definitely grin and agree with her assessment.

Her eyes opened and she focused on the one face that she's missed for so long.

That of her darling husband, Elijah.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I couldn't help it! Here's another HP/TVD/TO triple crossover but instead of having Harry as Elijah and Elena's son, he's going to be Elijah's nephew and Klaus' son!**

**This is unnamed!**

* * *

Prologue-

The moon shone brightly as a redhead was sitting underneath it, basking in its glow as her blonde lover came up beside her and sat down. She had a watery smile on her face before she turned to him.

"He cheated on me and before we even settled the divorce…Nik, he got some girl pregnant and he has sole custody of our son Charles. He'll never know me." The redhead whispered and as he pulled her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head.

"Just like I told you all those years ago-he never did truly deserve you." Nik told her with a fond smile. "Lily…I want you to see the world."

"Will you be by my side?" Lily Evans asked softly. "Niklaus Mikaelson…please tell me you will be."

"Always my firefly." Niklaus Mikaelson-the feared Original Hybrid-whispered lovingly to her and that November night was the most magical of all the nights they spent together.

* * *

It was July 31st that he was holding a newborn baby boy his lover just gave birth to.

"Harry. Harry Niklaus Mikaelson." Lily breathed to him and as he smiled at her, she didn't see the _evil hybrid_, she saw a man who she loved holding their son with such warmth and affection.

* * *

It was October 31st-fifteen months after Harry's birth that the second he walked into their home, he was horrified by the state he saw it in.

It was leveled almost and as he ran inside, he found Lily dead but Harry alive. He sat down by her body, holding Harry close to his chest.

He wasn't a good man. He left the one person who he loved more than life, while he went shopping for a present for her…no, he wasn't a good man and he would be a horrible father.

He kissed his son's forehead and as he placed him near the body, he heard the sounds of two people apparating into the room. Turning, he saw the wolf who was his son's godfather and the pale man who had loved Lily.

"I want you both to protect him for me. If he ends up in danger or trouble…notify me immediately." He whispered to them before he flashed out of there.

Each teardrop that fell from his eyes was a little piece of his humanity that vanished as well.


	29. AH Unknown story

**(UNTITLED AH/AU)**

**AN: I was watching an episode (or a few to be honest) of Criminal Minds and one of the episodes halfway inspired this story while a different one inspired the other half**

**I know that not many of you are huge Hayley fans-I'm torn between disliking her and thinking she's pretty kickass (though my favorite kickass characters in TO are Davina, Rebekah, Aurora and for some reason now Freya)! **

**Though there are those of you who like the Haylijah pairing (romantic or not), I felt pretty bad for her when Jackson died and instead of pairing Hayley and Klaus up (due to the episode on 3/04) I decided to give her a happy ending and giving Elijah a twin brother named Elian so the two can be happy together!**

**I also changed up what Elijah does because in most AH/AU stories he's either a doctor or a lawyer, in this, I made Elian a lawyer and Elijah an FBI Profiler and I made Elena an emergency room nurse**

Chapter 1

Elijah looked at the house in front of him that he was restoring with a smile on his face. He found this place nearly two years ago when he re met his first love and ex girlfriend Elena Gilbert, eight months fresh from her divorce to one of Mystic Falls' deputies and the son of the Mayor of said town Tyler Lockwood.

Upon entering, he saw her asleep on the couch in her nurse's outfit. He smiled at her and as he scooped her up, he carried her to their room and placed her on their bed. Undoing his own clothes, he ended up in his boxer briefs and slid into the bed next to her.

"When did you get home?" He looked at her with a smile, as her eyes were bleary as she was opening them. "Sorry I didn't stay up but I had gotten off a double shift at the emergency room."

"I got home a few minutes ago." He told her with a kiss. "I missed you while I was away."

She smiled and curled into him, her head on his bare chest. "I missed you more." She whispered softly.

* * *

Six weeks later at two o'four am Elijah got a call from his boss while Elena got a call from the emergency room.

As they got dressed, they kissed each other as passionately as they could before going off in their cars to their jobs.

Elena pulled up into the employees' parking lot where she found her heavily pregnant sister Amara bleeding from a stab wound.

"Mara? Don't you dare die on me!" Elena shouted as two security guards and a resident found her. Elena looked at them. "Help me! Please!"

* * *

Elijah was in the conference room when his Unit Chief came in with a stack of folders.

"We have a case here in Virginia. Six people have been killed-one being a District Attorney- and a little more than fourteen children missing." The Unit Chief said as he put the stack on the table. "The District Attorney's wife is in an emergency room and the sister of your girlfriend." He added the last part as he looked at Elijah who was surprised.

"Elena hasn't spoken to Amara or Katherine-whichever one married an attorney." Elijah told him. "She wasn't even invited to the wedding if there was one."

"It's Amara." Their technical analyst said as she stood up and showed a picture of Amara Gilbert and her husband Silas Salvatore. "She's also eight months pregnant and was found nearly dead."


	30. Betrayal and Revenge

**Betrayal and Revenge**

Chapter 1

Elena was tied up and kneeling in front of Lucy Bennett who was looking sorrowfully at her.

"At least tell me why I was taken here." She said darkly. She didn't want to be here-she wanted to be home with Elijah and Laelia, their daughter who was three weeks old.

"There's a way to bring back Finn and Kol." The older witch said to her with a sad smile. "It requires a sacrifice…"

"I'd rather spend eternity sired to that bastard Klaus than die!" She spat.

"I'm afraid that there's no choice." Lucy began to chant and Elena began to scream out. It felt like her organs were exploding inside her.

* * *

Elijah had compelled a sitter to watch Laelia as he ran to the Quarry where Elena was screaming but as he tried to reach her and Lucy, he was blocked by salt. He was looking around only for a few of Lucy's friends to give him aneurisms before they fell dead. Turning his head, he saw Caroline and Stefan had taken out the witches while Bonnie was trying to undo the salt barrier and Jeremy had his trusty crossbow in front of him, ready to kill any members of the undead.

"So glad that you five could make it." Elijah bared his teeth at Rebekah who was smirking at him. It was no secret that she hated his involvement with Elena but as she stepped up to stand behind Elena who was screaming, Klaus was in front of her.

"For Finn and for Kol." Rebekah spat in her face as the human turned to look at her in horror as the knife went through her heart before another one went through her back and piercing her heart from behind. Klaus didn't say anything to her but he looked at Elijah with a look of cold fury in his eyes.

"She betrayed us and her death will bring them back." Before anyone could stop him or Rebekah, they left with Lucy.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson sat beside the dead body of Elena Gilbert. She was sacrificed in a ritual in order to bring back both Finn and Kol.

* * *

"She didn't kill them!" Caroline had shouted at Klaus. "After this-I never want to see you again!"

"Don't worry love, you won't." He bit at her harshly. Bonnie had already made Rebekah suffer by cursing her to never find her true love and Stefan decided to twist the knife in her heart even more by asking Elijah to make him forget her as he didn't want to know who she was.

He walked away from her, leaving her on the cement crying from a broken heart.


	31. Family Reunion

Summary: After Elena, Bonnie and Caroline catch their significant others (Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore) cheating on them, they leave Virginia for New Orleans where they meet the loves of their lives. Four years later, Caroline goes back to Mystic Falls with her daughter Katelyn, Elena and Bonnie as well as their families.

Pairings: (Beginning-TYLER/ELENA, DAMON/BONNIE, CAROLINE/STEFAN)

(Endgame-ELIJAH/ELENA, KOL/BONNIE, KLAUS/CAROLINE)

AN: I found a picture of Stefan and Klaus shaking hands and some part of this idea-the ex meeting the new guy-popped into my head but in this case, instead of having Klaus as the ex I thought Stefan would be the ex

Chapter One: Caught

Elena Gilbert was smiling as she walked up to Tyler's house. They were both members of the Founding Families-they were always thrown together so when Richard Lockwood basically said that one day they would end up together, they just began dating.

Though both were dating, she didn't want to go any further than kisses and hand holding, wanting to wait till marriage like her parents taught her. Tyler, on the other hand, just couldn't keep it in his pants as she caught him with Aimee Bradley and then three more times with some girls-including Vicki Donovan.

When she heard that Tyler wasn't feeling well and would miss their date, she grew a bit worried. It wasn't the first time he would have stood her up but as she went to his house with some soup she made, she saw the door was unlocked. She opened it and her eyes were wide as Tyler was having wild sex on the couch with some werewolf girl.

Kim or Hayley-both were brunette so she was assuming it was Hayley until he shouted out 'Kim'.

She was tired of being last to men and this time, instead of taking him back-she was going to leave him.

For good.

"Hope you're happy." She said coldly as she purposely dropped the bowl of soup on the hardwood floor and turned on her heel, leaving the house.

VVVVVV

Bonnie Bennett was a powerful Bennett witch with a stubborn attitude and the most magic that Mystic Falls has seen. Though she knew that she wasn't the most powerful witch in the world as she was still getting into the groove of magic. She was happy that she and Damon Salvatore were going well with each other but lately, things have been more businesslike and he's been slightly crueler, treating her more like his personal pet witch.

She made sure that she wasn't just at his disposal-she helped Caroline and Stefan have a baby after their Vegas marriage (both were drunk, according to the blonde). As soon as she stepped into the Boardinghouse, her tears that came down her cheeks and flushed said cheeks red were from _anger_.

The glass windows broke and as the two on the couch in front of the fireplace looked at her, she was staring at them coldly.

"Rot in Hell." She hissed viciously before the fireplace erupted in flames.

VVVVVV

Caroline Salvatore was amazed that she was a month and a half pregnant already (though Bonnie had told her, she had to ask Meredith Fell) so she ran right into the Boardinghouse where she saw Bonnie running out with tears in her eyes and as she stepped in, she new why instantly.

Damon was with some girl and knew that it wasn't Elena or Katherine (who she had met awhile ago) but someone new.

"You son of-" she began until she heard something hitting a wall upstairs. Investigating it, she pushed open the door and choked on a scream.

Stefan was with Katherine. Again…and it wasn't the first time he had cheated on her with the brunette.

"I want a divorce!" Caroline snarled at him as she left the house.

VVVVVV

Six days later, they each packed up what they needed and drove off to New Orleans. Caroline was hysterical-between crying, raging, joyful and god knows what else-she knew that this was the best choice for her and for her baby.

VVVVVV

"You want to open up a café? Together?" Elena asked. "All three of us?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Caroline can be our businesswoman, I can be the creator of the drinks and you can bake the pastries!" Bonnie pleaded. "Technically, we all can bake but when you or I do, it's like we made the people eating it crave more. It's addictive and seductive to them."

"We are talking about food, right?" Caroline asked. "Cause right now I just feel horny with the word you just used."

Elena laughed and nodded.

"Then what do we call this place?" Elena asked, on board with the idea.


	32. Chapter 32

Another new story idea! No idea what to call this!

* * *

Prologue:

BEGINNING

Dahlia knew that it was tricky but as she got on the boat for the New World, she went to take one of the two newborn boys that her sister had just given birth to. As her eyes met that of the newborn Elijah-she remembered her sister had named him-while the other one was Elias. She could sense great power coming from Elijah and a modicum amount from Elias so she took Elijah.

Once her sister, brother in law and nephew came into the room, she erased their memories of Elijah and made them believe that he died while Elias lived.

Though she was heartbroken to watch her sister cry, she knew that Esther wasn't going to give her what she wanted and went with her plan to take.

Then again, as she held baby Elijah in her arms, so innocent, she knew that he was going to have a beautiful future and would think of her as his mother.

She would be a better mother to Freya and to Elijah.

* * *

As the years passed, the two grew to be strikingly beautiful. Elijah showed a morality and nobility that many men lacked while Freya's beauty was similar to Esther's but instead, she was shining from the inside and the outside.

This day, as Elijah came back from the New World to see some of the different magics in the world, the twenty four year old had a spell in his hand as he ran into the house and as he found his aunt and sister Freya.

He showed them the spell with obvious pride on his face.

"We could be made immortal and yet still practice." He told them with exuberance in his expression.

"How did you get it?" Dahlia asked.

"I took it from her." He never mentioned Esther's name and what she was to him but Dahlia and Freya knew that's whom he meant.

Dahlia and Freya smiled at him as they realize that they could.

When Elijah came into the family, it felt like their family was complete.

Together, the three of them did the spell.

* * *

(1914)

New Orleans was lively and as the two made their way along Bourbon Street, a young man spotted Freya and began to flirt up a storm.

At first, Freya was disgusted as this was her youngest brother Kol but she played along with him. He invited her and Elijah to the party his family was hosting.

Elijah looked around the compound in veiled disgust. They've been alive for hundreds of years and they believe this place is something good? He's been around for nearly as long and had been planning on buying a house in the Garden District but decided to wait.

Freya looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow at his look. She knew that he wasn't that impressed with their siblings, finding them pretentious and as he looked at Freya, he shook his head.

She sighed and as she walked towards him, her eyes were boring into his.

"What is the matter little brother?" She asked and he motioned towards their siblings.

"This whole thing is…absurd." He murmured. "I do not know why they are showing off their wealth. This whole party is a farce in my opinion."

"Just don't let them hear you say things like that." She whispered. "Please, don't let them hear you say things like that."

"I can't make any promises for that." He told her with a smile as he raised his glass of champagne.

"Cheers little brother-we have seen our siblings and yet we have not been impressed with them." She said sadly as she took a drink.

"That's being nice, saying that we're not impressed with them." He grinned. "They surely do not care about anyone around them so why do we care for them again?"

"They are our blood. No matter what."

* * *

So what did you all think of this?


	33. Silver Eyes

This story was originally Eleja88's but she gave me permission to write this story out so this is dedicated to you buddy!

* * *

Silver Eyes, Book 1

Chapter 1

"I need your blood to stop the plague that my children are." Esther Mikaelson said to the newest Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. Elena had taken her gloves off as she didn't care for them. Her dark eyes were wide with horror at Esther's attempt at committing prolicide and genocide.

"You're crazy." She got out. "I'm not helping you! All this was your fault and I'm not going to help you! They didn't deserve this!"

"Frankly Elena," Esther said coldly. "I'm not requesting your help." Before the girl knew, Finn had gone into the room and dislocated her shoulder, forcing her arm out as she screamed in pain but sadly for her, no one would hear her. Esther pulled out a long thin needle and made a small indent into her index finger. Eight drops of blood fell into the vial that Esther had.

Finn roughly pushed the girl out and she knew that she needed to tell someone.

She needed to tell Elijah.

* * *

She found him, waiting for her in the ballroom. The words were soft and she made sure that not many of them could hear her.

"Your mother and Finn want to end the wrong that she caused. Using my blood, she created a linking spell in the champagne."

She didn't know that Finn had over heard her and told his mother what he heard. The witch's eyes were cold.

Elena ended up grabbing the lapels of Elijah's tux jacket and kissed him, pouring all of her feelings and emotions for him into that simple kiss. His hands went through her hair and were placed on her waist, kissing her back as passionately as he could.

Pulling away, he whispered to her lips, "thank you Elena. You truly are compassionate and no matter what, I will try my best to save you from my mother and older brother."

"A toast!" Esther declared and everyone-save Elena and Elijah-drank the champagne.

* * *

She didn't even enter her house a few days later after hitting the gym with Matt. Her arm was still in a cast as Meredith was busy being a suspect in the Council murders. When she felt someone hit her in the back of the head with a lead pipe, she internally groaned, causing her to blackout and when she awoke, it was already nightfall and she was in a circle of salt. Gashes were along her arms and Finn was watching her with a cold glance.

"You wrought this upon yourself doppelgänger." He said cruelly. "I will be thankful once you and the plague of vampires are dead."

She wanted to scream obscenities at him but refrained from doing so as something she learned a long time ago fluttered through her mind filled with a pain inducing fog.

If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all

"I do hope that you would have listened and helped me." Esther said as she appeared in front of the circle. "Finn, you have the ceremonial bowl ready?" He nodded. "Feed her the contents."

He walked slowly towards her and with one hand, gripped the back of her head. She kept her mouth shut until her eyes met his and a fog was there.

"Open your mouth." She was forced to comply and the iron and copper tasting liquid went down her throat, almost causing her to vomit it back up.

* * *

As Elijah explained what Elena did for them during the ball, each of his younger siblings were angered and furious with their mother but they were eternally grateful for Elena's compassion.

"Now what do we do? We haven't seen mother or Finn-they could be anywhere!" Kol complained.

Elijah was racking his mind when he remembered something Elena told him the night he saved her from Rebekah.

_"There's the old witch house that Bonnie went into with Jeremy to save him. It's how she learned that Klaus was the cure to the wolf bite."_

"The old witch house." Klaus knew where that was and as they had Rebekah stay there-to tell them when their mother or Finn should appear-the three brothers ran to the cars.

* * *

"There's another way to kill him and that's by using you as the linking spell." Esther decided to monologue her entire plan to the girl. "I hope that you know that what I am about to say will shatter your life but it needs to be said…you have the werewolf gene in you."

"That's impossible!" Elena shouted. There was no way! The only thing about the supernatural that John Gilbert liked was the ring that can resurrect you from a supernatural death.

"Afraid not." Esther grinned evilly at her. "You see, John Gilbert's mother was an untriggered wolf and she passed that along to him…and to you. Grayson Gilbert's mother died in childbirth and when your grandfather met John's mother, who didn't know, they got married and had him."

Elena was staring at her in shock and tried to think of days of when it was the full moon-if she felt the aggression or the agitation but she didn't…when she was younger but now, with all this bullshit drama, she hadn't been exactly worried about her moods.

"So I am going to cause you a lot of pain." The Original Witch didn't sound sorry as she made hand motions as she chanted, causing Elena to scream out in pain and blood to pour from her mouth.

"Mother!" Elena heard Elijah's voice and as she looked up, blood pouring from her eyes and mouth, she could tell that he was incensed. "What are you planning?"

"Your end." She said. "She has drunk your blood and I just activated her wolf nature." Her eyes turned black and as she lifted a stake up, she threw it at Klaus only for Elena's blood to fall on the salt and for her to be the one who got staked.


	34. Rewrite of Chapter 32

Another new story idea! No idea what to call this!

* * *

BEGINNING

Dahlia knew that it was tricky but as she got on the boat for the New World, she went to take one of the two newborn boys-identical twins no less- that her sister had just given birth to. As her eyes met that of the newborn Elijah-she remembered her sister had named him-while the other one was Elias. She could sense great power coming from Elijah and a modicum amount from Elias so she took Elijah.

Once her sister, brother in law and nephew came into the room, she erased their memories of Elijah and made them believe that he died while Elias lived.

Though she was heartbroken to watch her sister cry, she knew that Esther wasn't going to give her what she wanted and went with her plan to take.

Then again, as she held baby Elijah in her arms, so innocent, she knew that he was going to have a beautiful future and would think of her as his mother.

She would be a better mother to Freya and to Elijah.

* * *

As the years passed, the two grew to be strikingly beautiful. Elijah showed a morality and nobility that many men lacked while Freya's beauty was similar to Esther's but instead, she was shining from the inside and the outside.

As Freya realized that she didn't want to physically look older than her brother, she found a spell to impede her aging.

This day, as Elijah came back from the New World to see some of the different magics in the world, the twenty four year old had a spell in his hand as he ran into the house and found his aunt and sister Freya.

He showed them the spell with obvious pride on his face.

"We could be made immortal and yet still practice." He told them with exuberance in his expression.

"How did you get it?" Dahlia asked.

"I took it from her." He never mentioned Esther's name and what she was to him but Dahlia and Freya knew that's whom he meant.

Dahlia and Freya smiled at him as they realized that they could.

When Elijah came into the family, it felt like their family was complete.

Together, the three of them did the spell.

* * *

(1914)

New Orleans was lively as the two made their way along Bourbon Street. A young man spotted Freya and began to flirt up a storm.

At first, Freya was disgusted as this was her youngest brother Kol but she played along with him. He invited her and Elijah to the party his family was hosting.

It was tricky to hide the fact that Elijah was Elias' twin brother but instead of hiding Elijah from Kol, the two erased his memories of ever meeting him.

"During the party you will need to disguise yourself. If we don't want them to know who we are yet." Freya whispered.

"Don't worry sister...I'll look just like the male version of you." Elijah grinned.

* * *

Elijah looked around the compound in veiled disgust. They've been alive for hundreds of years and they believe this place is something good? He's been around for nearly as long and had been planning on buying a house in the Garden District but decided to wait.

Freya looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow at his look. She knew that he wasn't that impressed with their siblings, finding them pretentious and as he looked at Freya, he shook his head.

She sighed and as she walked towards him, her eyes were boring into his.

"What is the matter little brother?" She asked and he motioned towards their siblings.

"This whole thing is…absurd." He murmured. "I do not know why they are showing off their wealth. This whole party is a farce in my opinion."

"Just don't let them hear you say things like that." She whispered. "Please, don't let them hear you say things like that."

"I can't make any promises for that." He told her with a smile as he raised his glass of champagne.

"Cheers little brother-we have seen our siblings and yet we have not been impressed with them." She said sadly as she took a drink.

"That's being nice, saying that we're not impressed with them." He grinned. "They surely do not care about anyone around them so why do we care for them again?"

"They are our blood. No matter what."

* * *

If you have an idea of what to call this, put it in the review!


	35. Lost But Never Forgotten

**New story idea and many thanks to my best friend Lisa (Lab7417) for help with this!**

**Now...Lost But Never Forgotten!**

* * *

Prologue:

The _Chambre de Chasse_ was a beautiful torture for Elijah Mikaelson for over a thousand years as he stood in an elaborate garden with flowers surrounding him. They weren't his favorite flowers but they were the favorites of Finn's deceased wife and the one woman he loved enough to let go-

Elena Titania Petrova-Mikaelson.

He could remember how she died-Finn himself drained her of every ounce of blood from her petite body.

It wasn't just Elena who died when Finn killed her…it was her and the child she was pregnant with.

The child who was his and yet…the child will never be born and grow up.

He never wanted to waken.

* * *

(a thousand years later)

When Hayley was placing the coffins of Elias, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Freya into the back of a semi she saw another coffin. Opening it, she blinked as she could have sworn that it was Elias but whoever he was, it seemed as though the brothers took care of him enough to make him look resplendent in the modern age.

"That's Elijah. Never met him." She turned to see Marcel there. "I asked them about him and all they said was that he wanted to be neutralized as he carries a guilt deep in his heart."

"What was he guilty of?" Marcel chuckled.

"Do you even know anything about the Mikaelsons?" As she shook her head, he sat beside her. "Finn was married to a woman named Elena but he was horrible to her. Elijah was her best friend and when he realized he loved her, it was during Elena and Finn's wedding but he wanted her happy." He shook his head. "Finn ended up becoming controlling towards her a month after their wedding, she caught him with another woman, she told Elijah and the two slept together."

"He feels guilty for sleeping with her?" Hayley asked.

"He feels guilty that he couldn't protect her when Finn killed her when they changed. Except…it wasn't just Elena who died but her child as well." Marcel sighed sadly. "She was seven months along with Elijah's daughter. He wanted to name her Hope."

Hayley realized why Klaus was so adamant about naming their daughter Hope. It would have been the name of his unborn niece.

Of a child that should have lived and been loved by both parents instead of having her existence deleted by a ravenous and angry newly turned Original.

"I'll protect all of them." Hayley vowed.

* * *

Elijah's _Chambre_ changed drastically and he saw Kol, Rebekah, Elias and another blonde woman.

"Who are you?" He asked her. "Are you the reason for my sanctuary to be changed to reflect…" It was that moment that he had no idea what the place was supposed to be.

"New Orleans brother. This is New Orleans." Kol quipped. "Why haven't you wanted to be wakened again? Still depressed over her death?"

"Wait until the one person you love dies as well as your daughter." Elijah snarled at him.

Kol knew that his brother was in the right about that as he wanted to be locked in his own after Davina's death.

Elias decided to explain to his twin what was going on.

"The blonde woman is our older sister Freya, Niklaus has a daughter named Hope." The name of his niece made Elijah's heart drop to his stomach. "Her full name is Hope Elena Mikaelson. She's named for both."

"Once I get out of here, I'll thank him for that."

* * *

Elijah could feel his eyes open and as he looked around, he began to feel something very soft against his skin.

"It's silk." He looked to see a little girl with brown hair but it was her mother that he cocked his head at her. He saw that she was a brunette like her daughter but he didn't really seem to be his type.

He was beginning to wonder what his brothers saw in her because he didn't know what it was.

"You are?" He asked.

"Hayley Marshall. Klaus' one night stand, Hope's mother and Elias' girlfriend." He nodded and as he sat up, he looked at what he had on. "It's called a suit. It's one of Elias' that I managed to get."

He looked down at the black clothing he was wearing and shrugged. It felt nice against him and at the moment, the black color reflected his emotions.

"We're going to Salem. In Massachusetts." The way little Hope said it was adorable and Elijah's heart broke a little more.

"I have some…people to talk to about the state your siblings are in." Hayley said delicately.

"Could you elaborate?" He asked lightly. Hayley looked at Hope who put in some earbuds and was watching something on a strange looking contraption.

"It's an iPad Pro and she's watching the Kids profile on my Netflix account." She said. "The state that your siblings are in is as followed-Freya's poisoned, Rebekah's cursed while Elias and Kol are dying from a poisonous enhanced hybrid bite. Given to them by Marcel Gerard."

He was worried for Freya, Elias and Kol, not so much Rebekah as Rebekah was quite gleeful when Elena was killed and had celebrated by drinking bottles and bottles of whatever she could have gotten her hands on.

She could very well be dead and he wouldn't care. The one thing that Elena did to incur Rebekah's wrath was stick up for her when the other girls teased her. Elijah realized that she forgot to mention Klaus' state and he knew that his brother wouldn't wanted to be parted from his child.

"What about Niklaus?" He worried, hoping that he was still alive-in a way.

"He's the anchor to the spell that Freya did so he's basically neutralized." Hayley said sincerely and he could tell that she was partially worried for him.

That was good. That was good for his conscious.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Mediocre? Tell me your thoughts and I am super sorry for not posting any new chapters of my other stories! I'm trying to rewrite one of them, fix up Negotiations and bring out more chapters for Family but rewriting all the chapter and after watching the season 3 finale I think that I'm going to do one or two more chapters for Family and end it there and have Family one-shots just be little stories about what's been up with the family afterwards**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I know that it's been a long time since I've updated but life came at me but now I'm hoping that I'll be updating some more stories soon!**

* * *

Prologue

As Isobel Flemming stood next to John Gilbert, she had their daughter in her arms-her lovely little Elena Constance. Standing across from them were John's brother and sister in law Grayson and Miranda.

She knew why they were here in the forest inside Mystic Falls, Virginia but it was the shadowy figure that she had never seen before.

The woman had caramel skin and dark brown eyes as well as talismans hanging from her neck.

"You do know that this little girl will be raised better with us, right?" Grayson asked Isobel who desperately wanted to say 'no, she won't be better off with you' when she knew that a part of her knew that her daughter would be better with them.

How many times had John talked to CPS about her being a 'pretty good mother'? It was one time too many.

Her head nodding while tears fell, she kissed her daughter's face and the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"This has to be done. Now child." The woman barked and Isobel flinched at her voice.

"Mommy?" Elena murmured as she yawned cutely at her. Isobel's heart broke before she did something that they will never forgive her for.

Pulling out some of Elena's hair, she threw them on the ground and ran with her daughter safe in her arms.

They weren't getting her daughter. Her only child.

* * *

Seventeen years later nineteen year old Elena Flemming was running back to her dorm room where her mother-a vampire nowadays-was waiting for her.

"Look mom-we're going to New Orleans because I managed to get myself transferred to one of the colleges there." Elena told her. "Besides, who would ever look for us there?" She added as many people (okay, four people) were looking for them.

John wanted her to live with her 'little sister' (her clone who is two years younger than her named Katrina Marie), cousin Jeremy and his parents.

Alaric wanted to avenge his dead wife's murder and find her because of her being 'kidnapped' (Isobel ended up disappearing with her to Florida and California).

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert wanted to find them so that Elena could live with them and raise her better than how Isobel would have.

Elena didn't care-she had seen them once when she was five and when it was revealed to Isobel that the spell would have erased her completely from her daughter's memories...Isobel disliked the idea instantly.

Everything that Isobel did was for her daughter. She raised her as best as she could and once she became a vampire she never once turned her emotions off.

"When do we leave?" Isobel asked as she was drinking from a bloodbag. Elena had gotten used to her mother drinking the stuff when she was younger.

"We leave tomorrow." Elena said with a smile.

If only they knew that tomorrow would be a day that would forever change.

* * *

If Elijah Mikaelson had heard anyone say that the newest doppelgänger of Tatia Petrova would waltz right into a voodoo shop in the French Quarter, he would have their hearts in his hands.

It turned out that she did indeed go into a voodoo shop in the Quarter and as he stared at her, he thought that she was the most beautiful out of her predecessors who his twin brother Elias and his two younger brothers Niklaus and Kol were always fighting over.

A tiny part of him wanted to call Elias and Niklaus but he decided against it. If they could betray him to Mikael in 1920 and kill the one girl that he had been protecting-a young witch barely out of her teens, why should he care about what they want?

Elias wanted to hand the doppelgänger over to Niklaus so that when he goes through his ritual to become a hybrid he could rip out his heart.

Niklaus just wanted to be a hybrid again.

After they left him to Mikael's tender mercy (where he tortured him for information on his siblings), the man left and Elijah was close to dying.

Marcel saved him and from then on, Elijah ended up ruling over NOLA.

Now however, Elijah watched her with curiosity and fascination as she fluttered around the store to buy some things.

Her hair was wavy with a reddish pink streak going through it and her eyes were a warm chocolate color.

She was a beautiful creature and he could smell her scent-a mixture of wildflowers and jasmine.

He decided that he needed to know her.

* * *

As Elena was about to leave the shop, she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she gulped and her cheeks flushed as she had bumped into this well dressed man's chest.

"Sorry." She squeaked before clearing her voice. "Sorry-so sorry! I should have paid attention to where I was going!"

"It's no problem." Oh god, his accent just made her feel warm inside. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"E-Elena F-Flemming." Elena choked out.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Another new Elija/Elena story that was inspired by The Originals season 4 premiere and most of The Vampire Diaries series finale!**

**I have no idea what to call this story but here's chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's a beautiful day outside. Streets are packed with tourists, they're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of New Orleans. They think it's a myth: just part of our city's charm. Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming. This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelson's. Five years of peace and we paid a high price for that peace. We witches, we earned that peace. We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we back Marcel Gerard. Now since then, we fought hard to build this community and in the next week, as we celebrate our independence, that community will be challenged." Vincent took a breath and smiled. "This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelson's. We've managed to keep our monsters buried and now we've got to make sure that they stay buried."

The group he was preaching to were cheering for him happily…well, there was one person there who wasn't cheering.

The young woman had her long dark brown hair pulled into a French braid and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown color that were doe shaped. As she stood up as he was preening under the cheers, she walked out of the church because she was close to ripping out his heart.

Stepping outside into the humid air of New Orleans, she began walking towards her car when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning, she saw a vampire that annoyed her-Josh.

"Let go of me before I break your neck." She threatened so that only he could hear.

"Why'd you leave? He was getting to the good part." He asked before she smiled and snapped his neck. Flicking some hair from her face, the young woman left him outside of the church and got into her car before she left.

* * *

"They're family Mary. Hope's a Mikaelson as is Verity and Vienna." Hayley told Mary. "I made a promise."

"A promise to who? _Elijah_?" The old woman asked, emphasizing Elijah's name in distaste.

"To Hope, Elena, Verity and Vienna. I made the promise to them." Hayley told her, not rising to the bait. Before she did have a crush on Elijah but she loved Jackson and Klaus more than ever.

Elena was like the sister she never had and the first vampire she ever sired. From the moment that Mary and Elena met, Mary at first disliked Elena for having two girls without their father in their life until Elena told her that their father left them unknowingly-he had left her without a clue that she would end up pregnant with twin girls.

Elena also told her that their father-Elijah-never knew that she had fallen for him because when he went to New Orleans, he had told her that he wasn't coming back to Mystic Falls.

Mary ended up growing closer to the young vampire and had helped her with anything that she needed help with.

Once another car pulled up, Mary and Hayley looked to see Elena coming out and looking frustrated.

"Josh wanted me to finish hearing what that idiot Vincent was saying." Elena said in an angry dulcet tone. "I broke his neck and left him at the steps."

"Won't they come after you?" Hayley asked. Elena shook her head.

"Considering that three vampires are going to appear at certain key points where Vincent and his witches will be…as well as the only person I know who has the cure running through his veins." Elena grinned wickedly. "I all but made sure that if the witches and vampires and Marcel come after me. They'll have to get through Damon-or as I call him-the immortal cure. One bite from any of them and they have the cure in their system…they'll be dead by sundown."

"Devious." Hayley said with a whistle. "Mind helping Mary watching the girls?"

"Take her with you." Mary told them. "I can watch the three. Just make sure that you end up running when you smell trouble. They." She hit the truck, "have a lot of life. You two need to live for those three girls."

"Everything that we do is for them." Hayley told her as Elena went over to Verity and Vienna, kissing them on their heads and making sure that they'll be good for Mary as well as do what she says.

"Okay mommy." Vienna said while Verity nodded with a smile.

* * *

As Freya woke up, she hugged Hayley and asked, "you got all the ingredients?"

"I did." Hayley said. "I had help from a friend who you'll meet soon." Freya looked curiously at her but didn't mention it only for a heart to be thrown into the room. Hayley eyed the young woman who entered, wearing a mini skirt matched with a tank top that clung to her skin.

"He was hitting on me with bad material." The woman said. "Now I need to change out of this though I look hot for being a mom."

"You're a mother and you dress like that?" The werewolf sneered before the woman flashed over to her and had her hand at her heart.

"I dress like this because not only do I look hot but I have been playing distraction for Hayley." The vampire sneered at her. "Be thankful that you are still needed otherwise I'd rip that heart out of your chest."

"Girls, play nice." Hayley chided playfully to them. Elena nodded and disappeared to the truck to change out of her current outfit.

"She is?" Freya asked as she went to gather all the ingredients and made a pentagram on the ground in salt.

"Elena Gilbert-or as she's been calling herself, Elena Marshall. She and I are as close as sisters and we're the same age." Hayley answered. "She was-or is-currently with Elijah. I don't know their status."

"Would she know?" Freya asked as she placed candles at certain points.

"Ask her yourself." Hayley said before she heard the sound of someone-or some people-coming to find them. "Elena? Murder and mayhem time!" She called and Elena came back in a pair of form fitting black pants, black suede ankle boots and a black short sleeve shirt with the Mikaelson crest on the back with the number 12 on it. Hanging from her hips were two swords.

"Play time." She said as she disappeared.

* * *

Elijah could smell her scent-as delectable as it was-he knew where she would be and once he found her, slicing up and stabbing some male vampires who were ogling her…anger and rage towards those little boys swelled up in him like a storm. Grabbing them, he ripped their hearts out and stood in front of his Elena when he noticed that her face had vamped out.

"How?" He asked her and she smiled sadly.

"A year after you were in that chamber I was in a car crash and left for dead. Hayley found…she found me. She changed me." She said but she was opting something out of the story.

"Who else was in the car?" He asked her, a hand about to go over her throat. "Tell me."

She looked at Hayley who nodded and had the others go away.

"Our daughters-Verity Elia and Vienna Freya. They were in the car with me." She whispered. "They're with Hope and Mary."

His response to that was to let her go and stare at her in surprise.

"Our daughters? Our…our daughters?" She laughed and nodded.

"Here's a picture of them." She said as she pulled out her iPhone and showed him pictures of his girls who had his eyes but he could tell that Verity may have his personality. "They're seven years old and have been told stories about you. They've been wanting to meet you."

* * *

"So we have three nieces?" Kol asked as he began pacing around Hayley. "Hope, Verity and Vienna? I got that right?"

Hayley nodded.

"All three are seven and are definitely strong willed." Hayley said as she smiled at them.

* * *

The screams that woke Mary came from Hope's room where she, Verity and Vienna were. She ran into the room, turning on the light and seeing all three girls huddled up together.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Mary asked them, fearful.

"We had the same bad dream." Verity murmured and Mary's heart broke as she saw how sad they looked. "I want mommy."

Mary went over to them and managed to wrap her arms around the three.

"Hush babies. You all spoke to your mothers, they're going to come back." She cooed to them.

She didn't look at the pictures that the girls have been drawing, otherwise she would have been slightly worried.


	38. Chapter 38 a rewrite of TVD season three

Prologue:

_Dear diary,_

_Today is going to be different. Hopefully amazing because my big sister Elena is coming back to Mystic Falls. She and I look alike so a part of me is hoping that Klaus will decide that she's more useful than I am. She did date Tyler's uncle Mason once when she was eighteen and he had a wandering eye. Not once did he ever feel guilty for cheating on her. Once she left him she began to study English Lit abroad._

_Damon hasn't met her yet and he believes that she's probably going to be like Jenna._

_Stefan's still not back and a part of me will always love him._

_Bonnie's visiting family on her father's side and Caroline is in control freak mode by planning my 18th birthday party at the Salvatore house._

_Matt and Jeremy are closer-almost like brothers now-and Alaric is the only other person that Jeremy will willingly listen to._

_I'm hoping that this will end up being a good birthday and a great school year._

_Love, _

_Katrina _

Katrina Gilbert sighed as she closed her diary and stood up. Crossing over to her bed, she placed it under her pillow. Smiling, she went back to her window and looked out. She was hoping that she will see Elena's beat up 1970 matte black Dodge Challenger.

It was the only car that was within her price range that she could get.

* * *

As Elena pulled into the driveway, she saw a man in a suit walking up to the door and she was worried.

Getting out of the car, she walked over to him and once she was right behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder. Once he turned, he looked at her in surprise as she stared at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" She asked. "Was there a late payment of any kind?" She was worried until he shook his head.

"No, I wanted to tell the occupants of the house how sorry I am for the death of Jenna Summers." He answered in a cultured and accented voice. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

Smiling, she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Elena Gilbert-I just moved back in to care for Jeremy and Katrina." She answered easily now. "I know that they have someone named Alaric Saltzman watching over them because of what Aunt Jenna wanted but I want to be here to help him out. I know the kids better than anyone else."

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him as he gave her a charming smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked as she moved passed him to open the door.

"Possibly. Is it working?" He wondered and she gave him a light smile.

"It actually is and no, I'm not busy." She answered as she walked in. "You can come in." She added as he stood out there on the front step.

* * *

Walking in behind her, Elijah was amazed at the thought of another doppelgänger and for some reason, he found himself entranced by her. He had only thought it was who he dubbed 'the new Katerina' Katrina Gilbert.

This was an interesting development. This one seemed sweeter and lovelier than all of the others. Her scent was delectable-honey mixed with wildflowers and lavender.

He had to keep himself impassive though her scent was arousing him and after having lovers for over a thousand years, none of them could arouse him like this one.

"Is there anything that you want? Tea, water, alcohol?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Water please." He said. His eyes watched her from where he stood-at the doorway of the kitchen-as she stood up on her toes to get a couple of glasses and her shirt rode up to show off her luscious creamy olive tinted skin.

His beast inside wanted to claim her and kill every male who not only touches her but wants her as well.

Once she came back to him with the water, she smiled at him and didn't mind being in his presence.

She was too trusting and he needed to give her something with vervain in it.

* * *

As soon as he returned home, he found Klaus sitting on the ornate couch and Stefan as his lapdog.

"If you go after Elena Gilbert I will end you." Elijah threatened them and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked and he gave them a dark smile.

"Katrina Gilbert's older sister who is a doppelgänger as well." Elijah answered and Klaus' eyes widened in shock. "She is mine brother-_mine_. If you or your pet ripper even hurt a hair on her head I will end not just you but him as well."

Klaus knew that Elijah will follow through with his threat unlike his twin brother Elian who was too soft hearted-_especially_ when it was in the form of his ex girlfriend Katerina Petrova.

"Are you going to give her something that can easily hide vervain in it?" Klaus queried and Elijah nodded.

"I want her safe and I was thinking of giving it to her tonight as she and I are going to have dinner together at the Grill." He answered as he walked up into his room to find the perfect necklace.

* * *

Katrina stared at her sister in shock.

"You're going out with someone named Elijah Mikaelson?" The eighteen year old asked, hiding the unease and Elena nodded as she straightened out her form fitting blue jeans while trying to figure out what shirt would be good to wear. "Why are you even going out with him?"

"He asked me out and he seems very educated as well as elegant." Elena answered as she picked out a baby-doll shirt before throwing it back on the bed and grabbed a baby doll dress that was in black and fell to her knees with a lace overlay on the skirt. Shimmying out of her jeans and changing it to black leggings, she slipped the dress on. "Is there a problem with that?"

Katrina wanted to say 'yes there is! He's a monster and the reason Jenna's dead!' but she knew that Elena had no idea about the supernatural world.

Katrina wanted her to be that ignorant about the supernatural that they live in.

"No problem with that." Came Damon's voice. He had appeared as she was adding some gloss to her lips. He had thought she was pretty but she wasn't really his type-he preferred Katrina anyways.

The one who was unobtainable. Forbidden.

Elena stared at him.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked as she had signed the papers before Elijah had visited.

"Katrina." He answered and she glared at him.

"I want you out of my house. Now." Elena sniped.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't as pack as usual which was a surprise for Elena and the two of them talked about everything that came to mind-music, movies, books and television shows that could be found on Netflix and cable.

She smiled at him, feeling at ease with him. He stood up and helped her as well before placing a necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful." Elena whispered and Elijah grinned at her.

"It enhances your beauty Lovely Elena." He told her with a kiss to her cheek, causing her cheeks to flush strawberry pink.

* * *

"So Elena's here and she hates the fact that Damon was invited inside?" Caroline asked Katrina who nodded as she was in a white dress. "Can you blame her for hating the thought of Damon being invited inside?"

"I know how much of a douche bag he is but give him a chance Care. Elena won't." Katrina pleaded to the blonde.

"The only reason I'm giving him this much of a chance is because of you." _And Stefan_ she added to herself.

* * *

Once Elena arrived back at her house, she saw Damon coming out of Katrina's room and grew worried about what he had done. Her cellphone out she typed a text to Elijah asking him for help as she saw Damon coming out of Katrina's room.

His response was 'I will take care of it'.

Elijah did indeed take care of it as he snapped Damon's neck and left him in the cellar of the boardinghouse. He knew that Damon would wake in an hour and once he did, Elijah was glaring at him.

"What were you doing coming out of _Katrina's_ room?" He asked, emphasizing on the fact that he was talking about the doppelgänger that he had first met.

"Just returning some property to her." He said cockily and Elijah grabbed him by the neck and bashed his head into the wall, knocking him out again.


End file.
